La última misión CASI imposible
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: Su hora había llegado, pero decidieron darle una oportunidad de enmendar todos sus errores, debía llevar a cabo la úlitma de sus misiones que incluía a su hermano Sasuke ¿Podrá llevarla a cabo? SasuSaku. Cap.6: Hermanos, Amigas y ¿Un encendedor?...
1. La Misión

**Pues para ser sincera, no he leído ningún fic que contenga algo como lo que voy a hacer y espero realmente les guste, porque habrá de todo.**

**Por cierto he de decir que agregare un nuevo fics y un one-shot, que espero poder poner en el transcurso de esta semana y que talvez me ausente unas cuatro semanas, tengo los finales de la universidad y tengo que dedicarme a estudiar, espero me puedan comprender porque al menos será todo el mes de junio**

**Disclaimer: Ni naruto ni compañía me pertenecen, esta historia es solo por diversión**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CAPITULO I**

"**LA MISIÓN"**

La batalla era extenuante, difícil, aún más de lo que le gustaría admitir, no sabía en que momento su tonto hermano se había vuelto tan fuerte, aunque siendo un Uchiha era normal que Sasuke hubiera obtenido ese nivel, y al parecer había sido perdonado por su aldea natal puesto que sus antiguos amigos y camaradas lo estaban ayudando, pero eso no le importaba, él era Itachi Uchiha y nunca se dejaría vencer, no caería hasta ver su objetivo cumplido y ya faltaba poco, lo podía sentir, el sharingan de Sasuke ya casi estaba completo y entonces ya no tendría porque luchar, entonces sería libre pero mientras tanto tendría que seguir luchando

Todo paso en cámara lenta para lo que observaban preocupados la pelea entre los dos hermanos rivales, la activación del Sharingan completo de Sasuke asombro a todos, la velocidad con que se dirigían el uno contra el otro, el choque de los chakras y oscuridad, completa oscuridad, el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento comenzó a desaparecer paulatinamente

Lo había hecho, lo había logrado, había eliminado a su hermano, las respiraciones agitadas de los que se habían encontrado minutos antes luchando comenzaban a normalizarse y una sonrisa de triunfo adorno sus rostros ahora cansados. Sakura comenzó con su ardua tarea de curar a todos de sus lesiones, no lo diría pero ella también estaba agotada, la batalla había sido ardua, ella sabia que al final caería por el cansancio pero estaba feliz de haber demostrado que ya no era una molestia, que ya no era aquella niña a la que siempre tenían que estar protegiendo, contrario de todo pronóstico, durante la batalla se había convertido en la compañera de batalla de Sasuke

Aquello había sorprendido a todos puesto que hubieran jurado que el menor de los Uchiha pelearía con Karin, ya hacían falta pocos lesionados puesto que las heridas no habían sido graves pero la cantidad era lo que la estaba agotando considerablemente, termino de sanar a Naruto que le agradeció con una sonrisa, intento levantarse cuando sintió el efecto de ya no poseer la esencia de antes lo que la obligo a volver al suelo con algo de violencia, agradeció mentalmente que nadie se hubiera percatado de aquello, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recuperar la conciencia y la movilidad de su cuerpo y continuo con su labor

Karin era la siguiente, se arrodillo frente a ella y extendió su mano hacia su costado derecho que a consideración de Sakura era la más grave de todas pero la chica le tomo la mano y la aparto bruscamente, observándola fulminantemente – déjame curarte – pidió con una sonrisa en el rostro pese a que el malestar comenzaba a aumentar descomunalmente, haciendo que por momentos la vista se le nublara – no me toques – soltó peligrosamente sin dejar de verla, Sakura iba a agregar algo más cuando una sombra se situó detrás de ella y por el semblante arrogante de la chica, sabía que aquello no era bueno

Giro su vista hacia atrás y elevó su cara hasta toparse con esos ojos negros y fríos que ella conocía, pero al verlo con esa expresión seria en el rostro tuvo un mal presentimiento – no la toques – soltó sin cambiar su expresión – hai – fue la respuesta casi inmediata de la pelirrosa que bajo la vista apenada, suspiró y se prometió a ella misma que no lloraría, ella sería fuerte y no dejaría que nada la hiciera caer

Se levanto del lugar y estaba dispuesta a marcharse cuando una fuerte mano sujeto su muñeca – has gastado demasiado chakra, descansa – sugirió Sasuke al tiempo que sus facciones se suavizaban y le dedicaban una sincera sonrisa, cuanto tiempo añorando eso y ahora se hacía realidad – demo – intento justificarse pero la mirada de Sasuke no permitía un no por respuesta, claro que estamos hablando de Sakura, quien rápidamente frunció el seño, era su deber como medico-ninja ayudar a todos los que pudiera – Karin no esta lastimada gravemente, no malgastes tu chakra en vano – sentenció notando las intenciones de Sakura, la chica tuvo que hacer todos sus dotes de actriz para no estallar en risas al ver la cara que había puesto la nombrada, observo de reojo al chico que no le quitaba la vista de encima

Relajo su cuerpo, no lo admitiría pero no le vendría nada mal un descanso, necesitaba recuperar las energías perdidas pero – de acuerdo, demo tú… - inmediatamente Sasuke negó con la cabeza – no son graves, es más importante que tú te recuperes – esto último se lo había dicho al oído haciéndola sentir un sin fin de sensaciones nuevas – h…hai – contestó al tiempo que el chico soltaba el agarre de su muñeca, se alejo intentando aparentar que sus palabras no la habían afectado tanto como esperaba pero sus piernas parecían gelatinas

Cuando se encontraba a una distancia prudente de todos se dejo caer sobre un árbol con sus corazón latiendo a mil por hora, observó detenidamente todo el panorama, todo estaba destruido, la sangre esparcida por todo el lugar incluyendo sus ropas, pero lo que realmente le llamo la tención fue el cuerpo de Itachi ahora aparentemente sin vida

Suspiró y giró sus verdes hasta los chicos, los cuales le devolvieron la sonrisa pero un ligero movimiento llamo su atención, como su cuerpo se encontraba algo resentido, se encamino gateando hasta el lugar donde el origen del ruido era evidente pero mayor fue sorpresa al notar que el dueño de aquel sonido era Itachi, con sumo cuidado se acercó hasta quedar a su lado y se sentó sin delicadeza

Tomó con cuidado su muñeca y para su sorpresa aún poseía pulso, poco y lento pero tenía, dirigió sus ojos hasta el rostro del chico, poseía los ojos negros y fríos como Sasuke aunque los de éste último tenían una ligera diferencia, eran más cálidos, lo que realmente le estaba llamando la atención era la sonrisa tan dulce y tierna que tenía, lo hacía ver realmente encantador, como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada, como si un gran peso le hubiera sido quitado

Iba a levantarse y dejarlo, sabía que ya había sufrido mucho y ella no tenía el corazón para decirle a Sasuke que su hermano aún permanecía con vida, su razón le gritaba que le dijera a los demás pero su corazón le decía que debía curarlo, no sabía que hacer, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, entre lo que sus principios como amiga y médico sugerían, resopló molesta con ella misma por no encontrar una pronta solución, cerró los ojos esperando recibir alguna ayuda divina pero el apretón en su mano la trajo a la realidad – quédate conmigo hasta que mi alma abandone mi cuerpo – pidió el chico, era simplemente imposible resistirse a la petición, era su último respiro y el necesitaba a alguien a su lado – hai – contesto alegremente mientras le tomaba la mano para que sintiera que estaba alguien con él aunque no fuera de su propia sangre – sabes, ahora puedo morir en paz – ya no le importaba confesarse, al fin y al cabo estaba seguro que pronto llegaría la hora – cumplí con mi objetivo y puedo decir con certeza que estoy orgulloso de él – cada vez más su vista se nublaba, sentía la calidez de aquella mano sujetando la suya, sabía perfectamente que era Sakura quien estaba con él

Sasuke levanto la vista intentando ubicar a aquella chica de ojos verdes que se mantenía día y noche en su cabeza pero cuando la localizo no le gusto para nada lo que vio, con paso firme se dirigió hasta el lugar y fijo su fría vista sobre la cabellera rosada, Sakura sintió como alguien se posaba tras de ella, levo la vista y sabía de antemano que la expresión del chico no era precisamente buena, suspiro nerviosa y rápidamente soltó la mano de Itachi que para ese entonces ya llevaba algunos minutos de haber dejado el mundo de los vivos – etto…yo… - intento explicar las cosas pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca así que como buena chica prefirió no decir nada a meterse en líos más grandes

Sasuke desvió la vista hasta su hermano que yacía inmóvil y luego regreso a la chica – ya es hora de irnos – dijo con indiferencia al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para marcharse, Sakura intento seguirlo pero su cuerpo aún parecía agotado, hizo un nuevo intento pero nada, no quería pedirle a Sasuke ayuda pero realmente la necesitaba, talvez si Naruto la viera, pudiera pedirle que le ayudara pero al parecer el ya tenía sus propios problemas con el resto del escuadrón ANBU que estaba herido

Aún no entendía que le había sucedido, que había sido esa sensación, el verla arrodillada al lado de su hermano no le había hecho ninguna gracia, le había molestado y mucho, por ahora lo único que quería era regresar y tomar un relajante baño y dormir todo lo que no había podido en las últimas dos semanas, empezó a caminar lentamente esperando oír que lo seguían pero nada, caminó un poco más y nada, volteó curioso pero lo que vio lo hizo sonreír, se veía tan indefensa, frágil y tierna intentando levantarse, al parecer aún no se recuperaba y por lo orgullosa que era, estaba seguro que no pediría ayuda aunque la vida se le fuera en ello

Giro sobre sus talones y se volvió hasta quedar frente a ella, Sakura intentaba en vano hacer que sus piernas respondieran, subió un poco la vista y pudo notar los zapatos de Sasuke, bufó molesta y se quedo estática – levántate – le exigió aprovechando que la chica no veía su rostro porque de haberlo hecho se hubiera llevado una gran sorpresa, Sasuke tenía sus facciones suavizadas y la estaba viendo con ternura – no puedo – farfullo entre dientes mientras se cruzaba de brazos - ¿qué dijiste? – Sabía que había dicho pero era divertido verla en aquella situación – que no puedo – volvió a repetir con el tono un poco más elevado, el suficiente como para que la escuchara – por qué – insistió, es que acaso le gustaba burlarse de ella – tengo entumecido el cuerpo – respondió de mala gana

Sasuke entorno los ojos y bufó – sigues siendo una molestia – pero distinto a como Sakura hubiera esperado el tono con que lo había dicho no había sido precisamente por desagrado sino más bien con dulzura, de pronto se vio alzada en los fuertes brazos del menor de los Uchiha al tiempo que se encaminaban hacia donde estaban los demás - ¿Por qué estabas con el cuerpo de mi hermano? – Preguntó tomando por sorpresa a Sakura que no estaba preparada para esa pregunta – porque escuche un ruido y creí que él continuaba con vida – Sasuke enarco una ceja y la observo algunos segundos antes de volverlos hacia el camino, llevaban ya algunos minutos caminando pero el no cedía en bajarla pese a que en varias ocasiones ella se lo había pedido

Los demás iban en silencio, alguno que otro veía de reojo la inusual escena y luego continuaban con su labor de platicar sepa kami que cosas - ¿y? – estaba muy de acuerdo en que cuando a Sasuke se le daba por preguntar tampoco tenía el mínimo tacto – pues que solo fue mi imaginación – no le diría de que Itachi había permanecido con vida aún después de la batalla, igual para ese momento ya estaba completamente muerto, al menos sabía que había muerto feliz – extraño – pensó Sakura puesto que las últimas palabras no las había entendido del todo, aún tenía la duda sobre cual era el verdadero objetivo del mayor de los Uchiha, Sasuke notó pensativa a la chica en sus brazos, raro pues ella solía hablar como cotorra - ¿En qué piensas? – Sakura lo observó algunos segundos y luego sonrió – en que cara pondrían todos en la aldea cuando sepan que Itachi esta muerto – el chico sonrió arrogante y continuó caminando como restándole importancia al asunto, él jamás cambiaría y así estaba bien, ella lo amaba por ser cual era

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todo su cuerpo le pesaba, aún sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza y pese a que hacía esfuerzos su cuerpo parecía no responder, no sabía donde estaba, aunque tuviera los ojos abiertos lo único que veía era oscuridad – _Uchiha Itachi_ – sonó por todo el lugar, la voz era escalofriante pero para él eso no era nada, poco a poco fue sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzó a cobrar vida, con lentitud se paró pero no pudo ver a nadie – hmp – no tenía ningún interés en entablar una conversación con alguien que no podía ver – _eres realmente interesante_ – soltó la voz, logrando crear curiosidad en su ser

Poco a poco pudo distinguir como una ligera luz comenzaba a brillar, se cubrió con su mano el rostro pues le costaba acostumbrase a la luz, para cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una habitación completamente blanca, con algunos sillones y enfrente de él se encontraban tres seres - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – soltó sin molestia, le inquietaba la situación en la que se encontraba – veo que eres muy impaciente – dijo uno de los tres seres a los cuales observaba detenidamente – te encuentras en un lugar especial – dijo otro de los seres – no es el cielo pero tampoco el infierno – esta bien, lo aceptaba ahora si tenían toda su atención

El último de los seres sonrió divertido – se ha decidido darte una oportunidad para enmendar tus errores y poder obtener el descanso eterno en el paraíso – llevo una mano a su mentón y se coloco en pose pensativa, le darían una oportunidad para poder enmendar todo, era bueno oír eso pero ¿por qué? era la duda que atenazaba su cabeza – porque hemos descubierto cual era tu verdadero objetivo, no era egoísta, simplemente intentabas ayudar aunque eso significará el sacrificio de personas importantes – ante aquel comentario no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y recordar vividamente toda la masacre a su clan

Sabia de antemano a que intentaban llegar, pero si algo odiaba Itachi eran los rodeos y al parecer a aquellos seres les fascinaba hacerlo enojar – no es correcto lo que hiciste pero como no fue con malas intenciones se te dará una segunda oportunidad – entornó los ojos y deseo por un instante que aquello solo fuera producto de su imaginación, él no recibiría órdenes de nadie aunque eso implicará que no tuviera su deseado descanso, su orgullo como Uchiha se lo prohibía – sabemos que no te gusta recibir órdenes, así que tómala como la última misión que deberás llevar a cabo – bueno si lo ponían de esa forma, pues ya no sonaba tan mal, pero estaba seguro de que no sería una fácil, no iba a ser tan factible obtener el perdón así que espero paciente a que le explicarán en que consistía

Uno de los seres se giró hacia la mesa al lado suyo y recogió un informe, con paso seguro se acerco hasta Itachi que en ese momento pudo percatarse de la altura tan considerable del ser, recibió el informe y paso las hojas – léelo y cuando creas conveniente ve a esa puerta y comienza a realizarla – comento el segundo al tiempo que una puerta dorada aparecía al frente suyo, un mal presentimiento se apodero de su cuerpo y rápidamente leyó cuanto pudo para poder comprender del porque del gesto divertido en sus rostros, pero lo que se encontró lo dejo totalmente estupefacto

Ellos debían estar bromeando, él no podía hacer aquella tarea, no porque no pudiera sino porque simplemente no lo haría, suficiente con haber muerto como para tener que ayudarle otra vez – deben estar bromeando – esperaba que si, porque aquello no le gustaba – me temo que no – su piel perdió el poco color que poseía y un sonido seco se oyó por toda la recámara

– se lo tomo mejor de lo que esperábamos – dijo el tercero mientras se acercaba hasta el ahora desmayado Uchiha y levantaba con cuidado el informe, abrió la primera página y se encontró con la foto del menor de los Uchiha – si, creo que sí – susurró el primero y las risas se dejaron oír por todo el recinto

Itachi se sentó realmente enojado en el suelo y observó como los tres seres se reían de su desgracia, tomo los papeles y leyó nuevamente – "ayudar a Sasuke Uchiha a encontrar los sentimientos de su corazón y hacerlo declarársele a la persona indicada: Sakura Haruno" – eso debía ser un mal sueño, solamente a él le podían pasar ese tipo de cosas

- Esta será una misión _**CASI**_ imposible – soltó observando la puerta, sabiendo las barbaridades y penalidades que tendría que pasar para poder cumplir con su misión en especial sabiendo lo cerrado y frío que podía ser su hermano, era en esos momentos cuando deseaba no haber hecho nada de lo que hiciera en el pasado

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Esto se me ocurrió porque un día estaba hablando con mi hermana y ella me pregunto: "¿Qué sucedería si a Itachi le quisieran dar el perdón en el cielo?" y plaf, la idea surgió, espero les guste porque al menos planeo que sea realmente divertida **

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, de todo cuanto quieran menos reviews bombas, aún no tengo seguro de casa y vida, así que me esperan un tiempo hasta que lo tenga porfis jajaja**

**Matta ne!!!**


	2. ¿Sakura sensible a mí?

**Neh, me había tardado pero como la inspiración se fue de vacaciones entonces no había podido progresar y para suerte mía ha vuelto, solo que temporalmente, debo aprovechar cuando esto sucede**

**Disclaimer: Ni naruto ni compañía me pertenecen, esta historia es solo por diversión**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CAPITULO II**

**"¿SAKURA SENSIBLE A MÍ?"**

Itachi llevaba tiempo leyendo una y otra vez el informe, se llevo una mano a su frente y suspiro cansado, no importaba cuantas vueltas le diera al asunto, eso no cambiaría el hecho de que si quería estar completamente feliz en el paraíso debía hacer aquella misión

Llevaba algunas horas desde que se había enterado de todo y estaba completamente solo en la habitación, la pregunta crucial en este caso era ¿Cómo diablos le iba a hacer para que su tonto hermano cabeza hueca…a no esperen…ese era Naruto…ok, para que su tonto hermano entendiera sus sentimientos?

Repaso nuevamente el informe y suspiro cansinamente, no importaba cuantos pretextos encontrará, nada podría hacer que no lo hiciera, si no lo hubieran puesto como reto no tendría que verse en aquella situación

Estaba decidido, ya no habría marcha atrás, ayudaría a Sasuke a encontrar el amor y a aceptar a la rosadita como su mujer, eso era raro y ahora que lo recordaba el tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de dejar descendencia, aquello lo molesto enormemente

- Mínimo me hubieran dejado tener hijos – comentó a la nada, al tiempo que se imaginaba como hubiera sido su vida

- Bromeas ¿Te imaginas como habrían sido tus hijos? – el tono burlesco del comentario lo hizo enfurecer aún más, no tenía nada de malo, pero en el poco tiempo que había tenido conversación con ellos había aprendido a no llevarles la contraria siempre terminaba mal parado

Ignoro el comentario y con paso firme se dirigió hasta la puerta, tomo el pomo y tomo aire, no sabía como haría para poder cumplir con aquello pero daría lo mejor de él, justo cuando iba a girar la perilla uno de los seres lo detuvo

- Hubo un detalle que olvidamos mencionar – comentó uno de los seres, Itachi enarco una ceja y frunció el seño, no podría suceder algo peor de lo que iba a hacer, así que cualquier cosa estaría bien

- Tienes un límite de tiempo – el pelinegro se atraganto con su propia saliva e intento no matarlos a todos en ese momento, como es que no podían poner un poco más de atención a cada cosa que hacían, era tedioso ver que no se tomarán aquello con responsabilidad

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Preguntó intentando no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, el silencio reino en la habitación, pasaron algunos segundos más y nada, parecía como si el ratón les hubiera comido la lengua

- Pues veras… tienes dos meses – Itachi estuvo apunto de conocer el suelo nuevamente si no hubiera sido porque era Itachi, contó mentalmente hasta mil y relajo los músculos, intentando no gritar y dejarse llevar por la ira, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo

- ESO ES ESTÚPIDO – vocifero a todo lo que sus pulmones le dieron, haciendo saltar la vena del cuello, el sharingan se activo y sus puños se encontraban fuertemente apretados

Debía haber sabido que aquello iba a resultar completamente difícil pero, dos meses, era muy poco tiempo, uno de ellos comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo mientras que los otros dos lo veían con cara de reproche, el pelinegro los observó molesto

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – Cuestionó sabiendo que habría algo más en el plan que talvez fuera de ayuda o perjuicio para él

- Verás dos meses para nosotros es como alrededor de un año para ustedes los humanos – comentó indiferente otra de las figuras

Bueno, al menos tenía un punto a su favor, con ese tiempo probablemente podría lograrlo, estaba seguro que lo haría, no importaba como, se dirigió con paso firme hasta la puerta y la abrió observando que del otro lado solo había un salón completamente blanco

Aquello debía ser una broma, que tenía que ver aquella habitación con la misión, fue entonces cuando otra duda apareció en su mente, no se había percatado de aquel detalle y ahora que lo meditaba tenía lógica, se volteó y alzo una ceja

- ¿Seré un ser mortal o un espíritu? – Consultó sin aparentar la importancia que le estaba dando, aquel dato podría cambiar completamente sus planes

- Espíritu, si alguno de los aldeanos te ve, capaz que te perseguirían por toda Konoha con antorchas en mano, solicitando que fueras decapitado y créeme que lo disfrutaríamos estando en primera fila, pero ese no es el resultado que queremos – aquel chistecito no le hizo ninguna gracia al mayor de los Uchiha que veía con desagrado al trío, aún tenia sus dudas sobre si realmente eran ángeles

Observó nuevamente la sala frente a él, iba a dar un paso cuando sintió que alguien lo empujaba con fuerza hacia la habitación continua, para sorpresa de Itachi aquella habitación se transformo en lo que se podría llamar como la cortina de nubes y sintió que comenzaba a caer precipitadamente

Paso las nubes y comprendió que los muy animales lo habían lanzando como piedra al río y sin siquiera darle un paracaídas, estaba segurísimo que aquella caída sería la más recordada por su mente y su trasero, si es que caí con él y fue entonces que decidió que haría lo que nunca había hecho, gritar

- MAMI – fue lo último que oyeron los tres ángeles guardianes antes de soltar a reírse a carcajada limpia

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Itachi había muerto, los habían recibido con alegría y una gran fiesta en su nombre, luego de aquella noche, todo había vuelto a la normalidad en la aldea, los equipos se reunían para entrenar como era costumbre junto con sus ex-senseis

Pero cosa diferente ocurría con el equipo siete, a pesar de que Sasuke había regresado, con él había traído a los integrantes del ex-hebi, situación que no fue muy bien recibida por el resto de los Jounnins

Cada día se reunían Sai, Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi, Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin, ésta última se había convertido en el parásito del Uchiha; no es que les molestará puesto que apenas se estaban acoplando nuevamente a todo pero lo molesto en si era la tal y dichosa Karin, no había momento en que no estuviera provocando a Sakura

Y conocido cual era el carácter de la pelirrosa pues era bien sabido que terminaban agarrándose hasta de las chancletas, siendo el intermediario Sai y Naruto ya que Sasuke ni registraba la situación, no porque no le interesara, simplemente porque sucedía cuando él no estaba cerca

Cuando Sasuke regresaba las cosas empeoraban, la pelinegra tenía dote para la actuación había que aceptarlo, se hacía el mar de drama y casi siempre terminaba siendo consolada por el menor de los Uchiha para molestia de los demás

Situación que también se veía cuando se reunían en el Ichikaru para platicar de todo y nada al mismo tiempo, ahí casi tenían que comer por separado para no tener que estar en medio de la línea de fuego

A los únicos a los que realmente comenzaban a aceptar era a Juugo y a Suigetsu, ellos no se metía con nadie, salvo si fuera necesario y para alivio de todos eso lo hacían para controlar a Karin cuando comenzaba a pasarse la raya con Sakura

Ese día particularmente había comenzado extraño para la pelirrosa, estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama ya que aún era temprano cuando escucho algo caer con fuerza sobre el jardín de su apartamento, se levanto de golpe y como buena ninja se acerco cautelosa hasta el lugar con kunai en mano

Pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, talvez fue parte de su imaginación supuso, se dio media vuelta y regreso a su habitación, miró el reloj y gruñó molesta, apenas eran las seis y media y ella no se reuniría con los demás hasta las nueve

- Genial – bufó al tiempo que se levantaba y alistaba todo para tomar una relajante ducha, posiblemente podría encontrar algo con que entretenerse mientras llegaba la hora

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un chico de ojos negros se encontraba adolorido por la caída, la próxima vez que los viera les diría cuanto pensaba de ellos por su salvaje forma de hacerlo llegar a la Tierra, su trasero aún estaba resentido, observó el lugar y notó que estaba en medio de un jardín

Iba a levantarse cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba, se encontraba alerta, no podía ser descubierto, pero justo cuando iba a moverse para ocultarse, la figura de la chica que había visto antes de morir apareció en la puerta, notó que observó por todas partes pero era como si no lo viera

- Aa – recordó en ese momento que nadie podría verlo pero al parecer si escucharlo, bueno, entonces tendría que ser declarado nota mental, no estar cerca de Haruno para poder cumplir su misión, aunque eso sería imposible, ella era de quien tenía que hacer que su hermano se enamorará, bueno, solo mostrarle cuales eran sus sentimientos

Bien, no estaba tan lejos de la residencia Uchiha, entonces le sería fácil llegar, se levanto de golpe y ágilmente desapareció entre las ramas

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eran las ocho con cuarenta y cinco y tanto Sai como Sasuke y su sequito ya se encontraban en el lugar de entrenamiento del equipo siete, el lugar se encontraba en silencio y era cómodo para todos, bueno para casi todos, Karin estaba algo impaciente

- Sasuke-kun – llamo para molestia del pelinegro quien ignoraba todo prácticamente, la chica al notar que no atraía su atención se acercó sensualmente hasta él pero ni siquiera se digno a verla

Juugo veía entretenido aquella escena, Karin jamás se daría por vencida aunque su derrota estuviera anunciada, suspiro pesadamente y negó con la cabeza, era más terca que una mula y malísima para seducir a un hombre como Sasuke

Suigetsu por su parte veía tranquilamente el cielo, todo era paz y tranquilidad, nada podría arruinar ese día excepto que a Karin se le ocurriera pelear contra Sakura, aquella chica era definitivamente todo un caso, tenia casi el mismo carácter que Sasuke y por ello en varias ocasiones chocaban, lo que más le atraía la atención era que increíblemente era la única que podía mantener la mirada con el Uchiha

Y en muy raras ocasiones lo había visto sonrojarse por la proximidad de Sakura, varias ideas rondaban su mente en cuanto al motivo de aquella situación pero decidió que primero lo comprobaría y luego posiblemente se burlaría

Sakura corría desesperada por las calles de Konoha seguida de Naruto, ya de por si iban tarde y encima haber perdido a una de los clones de Katzuyu, eso no sería nada bueno, debía encontrarla y pronto

Llegaron al lugar de entrenamiento completamente agotados llamando con esto la atención de los demás, Suigetsu observa detenidamente a la pelirrosa que intentaba normalizar su respiración, se veía que estaba preocupado, miro de reojo a Sasuke y lo encontró observándola sin disimulo, sonrió y entonces supo que sus deducciones eran ciertas

- Hola feita linda, dobe – saludo alegremente Sai, dirigiéndose a sus amigos

- Ho…la – contestaron al unísono respirando pausadamente para concentrarse en lo que tenían que hacer, hicieron una leve reverencia y saludaron al resto del equipo que excluyendo a Karin y Sasuke les saludaron de igual manera

- ¿Qué sucede? Te veo preocupada – murmuró Sai llamando la atención completa de Sasuke, esta completamente molesto de ver las atenciones que el chico le brindaba a su antigua compañera de equipo, no sabía con exactitud porque era aquella molestia pero tampoco le daba la importancia necesaria

- Es que perdí a Yoiri – soltó sin dejar de ver para todos lados, todos se veían confundidos unos a otros intentando comprender lo que había dicho Sakura

- ¿Yoiri? – Cuestionó intrigado Juugo que ya se encontraba al lado del trío

- Hai – contestó Naruto con su usual sonrisa

- La hemos estado buscando desde hace algunas horas pero no la encontramos – Sakura estaba realmente preocupada, sabía que si Katzuyu se enteraba era capaz de hacerle las mil torturas que le había comentado

- ¿Quién es ese tal Yoiri? – Sasuke se había situado frente a sus antiguos camaradas, Suigetsu levanto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el grupo, observó que Karin veía molesta a la chica junto a Sasuke y supuso que estaba pensando en alguna forma de vengarse de aquello

- Demo Sasuke como no sabes quien es, dattebayo – inquirió curioso el rubio, Sasuke enarco una ceja y sin dejar de verlo apretó los puños, era increíble como el muy dobe no se daba cuenta que llevaba casi los seis de haber estado con ellos, era lógico que desconociera algunas cosas sobre ellos

- A ver, primero no es él, es ella y segundo pues es…- la participación de Sai hizo que la furia creciera en el Uchiha, él había sido su reemplazo y no podía aceptar que supiera más de ellos que él mismo

- AAAAAAAHHHHHH – aquel gritó había sido proferido por la pelinegro acompañante de Sasuke, varios suspiros de vergüenza se oyeron y decidieron ignorarla, ella gritaba casi por cualquier cosa con tal de llamar la atención de Sasuke, situación que nunca lograba

- Que asco – chilló completamente asqueada al tiempo que se preparaba para crear un jutsu, todos giraron a verla y comprendieron el porque de su grito, esta vez si tenía buena base para aquello

- No te atrevas – le grito una molesta Sakura atrayendo la atención de todos, aquello se iba a convertir en una pelea memorable, Sakura prácticamente corrió hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el causante de aquella pequeña disputa

Sasuke pensó que probablemente Sakura gritaría al darse cuenta de lo que era, ella era completamente una molestia, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al percatarse de que Sakura tomaba en brazos a la pequeña babosa que se encontraba más asustada por el grito de Karin

- shhh, tranquila, ya todo esta bien – susurró la pelirrosa intentando calmar el casi paro cardiaco del pequeño animalito, ver aquella escena conmovió a Sasuke que no pudo evitar sonreír, talvez Sakura ya no era la misma niña que había conocido

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba dudarlo era tonto, ella le había ayudado en la batalla contra su hermano y nadie antes había podido equiparlo como ella lo había hecho, excepto claro Naruto

Itachi se encontraba justamente al lado de su hermano, al parecer las cosas no eran tan difíciles, su hermano reconocía el poder y la belleza de la chica, ese ya era un problema menos, el verdadero problema era el orgullo característico de los Uchiha

- Realmente es hermosa – meditó Itachi y se giro hacia su hermano

– Tienes suerte tonto – comentó orgulloso de los gustos de su hermano, esa chica tenía todo lo necesario para ser parte de su clan y a él eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, el problema que ahora estaba conociendo era uno llamado Karin

Al parecer la pelinegra tenía cierta atracción u obsesión, como se viera, hacia su hermano, aquello le traería complicaciones pero talvez con las distracciones adecuadas podría sacarla del camino

- Bien Sasuke, me vas a deber una muy grande – acotó al tiempo que se daba media vuelta, Sakura giró su vista hasta Sasuke y lo observó curiosa, Itachi sintió la mirada de la kunoichi y se hizo el desentendido

Se supone que nadie podría darse cuenta de su presencia pero aquella chica tenía algo que la hacía especial, era como si sus sentidos estuvieran más desarrollados y pudiera percatarse de cuanto dijera o hiciera sin siquiera verlo

- ¿Qué me ves? – la molestia en el tono de su voz saco a la pelirrosa de su trance, se encontraba confundida, no sabía que había sucedido o que había hecho para que él le hablara de esa manera

- Yo no te estaba viendo – acaricio suavemente a la ahora dormida babosita

- No tienes derecho de ver a **MI** Sasuke-kun – el veneno destilaba en cada palabra y en especial en el artículo de propiedad, el mencionado entrecerró los ojos y frunció el seño, él no era propiedad de nadie y menos de ella

- Tengo mejores cosas que ver – sentenció Sakura dando por terminada la pelea, Itachi giró sobre sus talones y rápidamente regreso hasta la chica, se colocó a su lado y espero alguna reacción de su parte

- Sakura – llamo cauteloso a lo cual la chica levanto el rostro de sus brazos y observó a los demás

- ¿Qué? – todos negaron con la cabeza creyendo que se había molestado por la situación pero caso contrario ella estaba esperando que le dijeran algo, por eso la habían llamado no

Itachi casi pega el brinco del susto, la chiquilla si podía oírlo y eso no era bueno, definitivamente no lo era, subió la mirada hasta el cielo y maldijo cientos de veces a aquellos seres, al parecer tampoco le habían comentado sobre ese don

- Alguien me va a explicar – Itachi entornó los ojos y se sentó cruzado de brazos en el suelo, esperando una explicación creíble

- _Creo que olvidamos mencionar que Sakura es muy sensible a todo lo que se refiere a nuestro mundo_ – contestó uno de los seres en su cabeza, genial, ahora las cosas se complicaban¿Cómo diablos se suponía que llevaría a cabo su misión?

- Sasuke-kun te diste cuenta que puso a ese animalucho solo para molestarme – el silencio se hizo sepulcral, hasta Itachi veía interrogante a la pelinegra

Sasuke cerró los ojos, esa chica era realmente cínica y molesta, aún más que Sakura, no, eran totalmente diferentes, Sakura era una molestia que no le molestaba, al contrario, le agradaba, Karin era un molestia que SI le molestaba

- Por favor Karin – pidió Suigetsu tratando de quitar el ambiente tan tenso que se había formado, pero gracias a la intervención de Kakashi todos volvieron a lo suyo

- Esa chica es todo un caso – musitó Itachi a lo que Sakura afirmó levemente, comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta el centro donde estaban todos reunidos y fue entonces que paró en seco, abrió sus ojos enormemente y trago levemente

Giro sus orbes verdes hasta donde había estado momentos antes y su rostro palideció al igual que el de Itachi, se creyó descubierto, la pelirrosa intento no gritar asustada, llevaba tiempo de que no le ocurrían esas cosas

Volvió la vista hacia su camino y tomo dos respiraciones, lo mismo que el pelinegro, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a ser descubierto y entonces todo se vendría abajo, pero al parecer la chica no podía verlo

- Es mi imaginación – susurró, sacudió su cabeza y se dijo a si misma, que no había escuchado nada, no podía volver a lo mismo, le había costado mucho trabajo olvidarlo para que ahora así como si nada todo volviera a ocurrir

Sasuke se encontraba recibiendo las instrucciones de Kakashi cuando notó que su compañera se encontraba pensativa, no estaba prestando atención a nada de lo que habían hablado, definitivamente ella no había cambiado en cuanto a personalidad, aunque existía un dato curioso que no le gustaba

- Sakura – llamó intentando hacerla volver en sí, cosa que logró en el acto, sobresaltándola por el imprevisto llamado

- Dime Sasuke – eso era exactamente lo que no le agradaba, donde había quedado el kun, era extraño si no se lo decía, ya se había acostumbrado a aquel adjetivo

- Escuchaste lo que dijo Kakashi-sensei – levo sus jades hasta las perlas negras de él y sonrió nerviosa, no tenía que contestarle, bastaba con ver su rostro para saber que no lo había hecho

Bajo su vista hasta el animalito entre sus brazos y lo envidio, por unos segundos, lo envidio, pero después de percatarse de su pensamiento supuso que era por todo lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás

- Baka, me darás mucho trabajo – el Uchiha mayor se acomodo entre las raíces de un árbol cercano y vería como entrenaban, debía encontrar aquellos momentos en los cuales tendría que actuar

Se levanto de golpe y apretó un puño – mínimo podrían darme algo para ayudarme – vocifero fuera de sí, era un espíritu como crearía las oportunidades si no podía tocarlo

Sakura que en ese momento se encontraba practicando con Sasuke por petición de Kakashi, no pudo evitar pararse en seco y girar su rostro hasta un árbol en especial, debía estar loca, ella no podía haber escuchado eso, sintió que su cuerpo caería al lograr observar una silueta recostada en el árbol

Al estar distraída no notó cuando Sasuke levanto la pierna para darle una patada, por lo cual no la evito recibiendo de lleno el golpe y terminando en el árbol más cercano, todos pararon la pelea, Sasuke estaba molesto por la distracción de la chica, Naruto y Sai por la poca sutileza de tratarla y Sakura por haberse distraído por pequeñeces

Se levanto lentamente y volvió su vista hasta el árbol pero la silueta había desaparecido, noto que todos la veían por lo que terminó de ponerse de pie – gomen – susurró a lo que los demás decidieron pasar por alto

El resto de la mañana paso sin contratiempos hasta que el estómago de Naruto pidió ser llenado con un rico y delicioso ramen

- Vamos a comer – gritó eufórico, sus compañeros asintieron y caminaron en silencio hasta el restaurante, Sakura agradeció a Juugo el haber cuidado a Yoiri y caminaron hasta atrás de todos, platicaban animadamente, el chico aunque fuese callado y tuviera una apariencia tosca y terrorífica, era la copia fiel de hinata en versión masculina

El menor de los Uchiha veía de vez en cuando de reojo a la pareja tras suyo, no prestaba nada de atención a lo que le decía Karin, no le interesaba ya que siempre hablaba de cosas sin sentido, a su parecer, sintió como lo jaloneaba y se colgaba de su cuello, por unos instantes la vista de Sakura y Sasuke se cruzo pero la chica siguió con su platica como si nada

Aunque conociéndola como lo hacía, notaba un poco de molestia en su rostro y fue en ese momento cuando sintió que Karin prácticamente estaba encaramada sobre él

- Suéltame – acotó con tono autoritario, suficiente con tener que soportarla todo el día, él tenía paciencia, pero también tenía límites y ella los rebasaba a sobre manera

Itachi se encontraba mascullando cosas inentendibles al tiempo que veía todos los objetos que le habían enviado para su misión, bueno, por el momento tendría que seguir con ella, ya tendría momento para probar sus juguetitos

En el Ichikaru ya se encontraban el equipo de Ino, Hinata y Neji; al parecer habían llegado a tiempo para poder almorzar todos juntos, el problema era que ninguna de las chicas por increíble que sonará se llevaba con Karin, ni siquiera Hinata la soportaba y eso ya era decir mucho

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Cuando lo estaba escribiendo se me venían diferentes imágenes a la mente y no paraba de reír, se que lo había dejado por mucho tiempo pero avanzo conforme puedo, con esto respondo a algunos mensajes sobre como estaría Itachi en la Tierra**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído mi historias y en especial a aquellas que me han dejado un review, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su completo agrado**

**Haliz**

**Lena haruno**

**Kairi Garnet**

**Sakurass**

**Pieri**

**Harumi**

**Jesybert**

**...Jibril Hikari...**

**Belem**

**Musa 555**

**Harlett**

**L.I.T.**

**Jukaro**

**Serenity Queen**

**Saku-chanxsasu**

**Katsura-chan Uchiha**

**No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, hasta el siguiente capítulo, matta ne :p**


	3. Se avecinan problemas

**Gomenasai, se que me tarde mucho pero no podía hacer volver a mi musa, siento la demora y espero que este capítulo sea de su completo agrado, espero tener listos los siguientes capítulos de mis otros fics lo antes posible**

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, si fuera así yo me quedaría con Neji jajajajaja**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**TERCER CAPÍTULO**

"**SE AVECINAN PROBLEMAS"**

El Ichikaru había cambiado drásticamente, ya no era un pequeño local al final de la calle, ahora ocupaba una gran parte de una de las calles principales de la aldea, gracias a Naruto, el lugar había ganado popularidad y por ende los ingresos habían aumentado

En las dos mesas que ya estaban designadas para el tan peculiar grupo, los chicos esperaban pacientemente la llegada de sus amigos, se encontraban platicando de cualquier tema que interesase, las chicas sobre moda y chicos, los chicos sobre nuevas estrategias de batalla y jutsus nuevos

En cuanto la puerta principal se abrió todos dirigieron sus vistas hasta la puerta y el silencio se hizo presente, las diferentes caras de disgusto no se hicieron esperar, nadie aunque hiciera el intento podía soportar la presencia de la chica acompañante de Sasuke; se observaron entre sí y suspiraron pesadamente, la chica era una carga pesada, no solamente andaba tras el menor de los Uchiha sino también tras todo aquel que tuviera buen porte y muchos de ellos eran los amigos de Sasuke

Itachi tomaba nota sobre como cambiaba rápidamente el ambiente del lugar, no se debía ser genio para averiguar el porque, una de las ventajas de ser fantasma era que podía leer la mente de las personas cuando lo necesitará

- Hola chicos – saludo eufóricamente el rubio sentándose al lado de Hinata, la cual al sentir la presencia del chico se sonrojo casi inmediatamente, ya no era tan tímida como antes aún así, no podía quitarse ese pequeño hábito

Para nadie era un misterio saber que ellos dos tenían una relación pero debían mantener las apariencias puesto que el líder del clan Hyuga no se daba por enterado aún

- Hola – contestaron a su forma y estilo cada uno de ellos

- Oe Ayame, trae ramen por favor – pidió Naruto al tiempo que el resto del grupo se acomodaba en sus respectivos lugares, agradecieron mentalmente que la boca de Karin hasta ahora se mantuviera cerrada

La hija del dueño no tardo en llevar los platos y retirarse con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, el silencio se volvió tenso y cada sonido o ruido podía atraer la atención de cualquiera

- Oye Sakura, mañana iremos al centro comercial ¿vienes? – Preguntó Tenten quebrando el horrible ambiente, Itachi se había colocado tras su hermano y veía la mesa desde una perspectiva completamente diferente de la de ellos

Las posiciones en las cuales se encontraban sentados eran estratégicas, ninguno quedaba cerca de la chica problemas; metió sus manos entre los bolsillos de su pantalón y entonces recordó los juguetitos que le habían enviado

- ¿Cómo diablos se supone que me servirá todo esto? – Masculló irritado con los artefactos entre su mano, Sakura levanto la vista y observó directamente a Sasuke, éste le devolvió la mirada y ninguno hablaba

- Kuso – murmuró al recordar que todo cuanto dijera lo podía oír la pelirrosa

Sakura enarco una ceja y entonces fue cuando comprendió que el Uchiha no había dicho absolutamente nada, aparto la vista inmediatamente e intento comprender que acaba de ocurrir

- Por favor que no sea lo que imagino – pidió mentalmente y continuaron comiendo

- ¿Sakura? – Preguntó nuevamente Tenten luego de observar el intercambio de miradas entre sus amigos

- Hai – contestó casi por inercia, le costo un poco de tiempo recordar cual era la pregunta de la chica

- Creo que te hace falta algo de guardarropa frentona – aseguró Ino con toda la intención, objetivo que logró al notar el frunce en la cara de la chica

- Ella ni porque compre la mejor ropa o se arregle se vera bien – todos callaron al final del comentario

- Miren quien habla, palo de escoba – contrarrestó molesta Ino, nadie salvo ella podía burlarse de Sakura

- ¿Qué dijiste peliteñida? – los chicos abrieron los ojos y esperaron la reacción de la rubia que no se hizo esperar

- Mi cabello es natural, zorra – Karin se levanto abruptamente de su asiento

- Retráctate de lo que dijiste, maldita perra – esa había sido la gota que rebalsara el vaso

- No le vuelvas a decir así – vociferó enojada Tenten al notar el rumbo de la discusión

- Tú no te metas, orejas de panda – los chicos seguían totalmente sorprendidos la intensiva pelea verbal

- ¡¡CALLENSE!! – el lugar quedo como la orden dicto, todos veían sorprendidos a la personas emisora de aquel grito, nadie se hubiese imaginado aquella imagen nunca o talvez muy pocas habían tenido la oportunidad de verla

- Karin siéntate y compórtate como mujer, si realmente lo eres, ustedes dos también, no tienen porque rebajarse a pelearse como personas sin educación – tanto Ino como Tenten asintieron nerviosas y un rápido movimiento se sentaron nuevamente

- Mendosuki – soltó sin preocupación Shikamaru, que se encontraba al lado de Ino

- Demo, Shika, ella comenzó – acuso de forma infantil, intentando con eso que el regaño no fuera tan fuerte

- Pero tú no tenías porque seguirla – un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de la rubia, él tenía razón, pero no podía dejar que hablarán así de su amiga, por muchos años fueron rivales pero a pesar de esa enemistad, aquel sentimiento de cariño y protección hacia la pelirrosa siempre había existido y ahora más que nunca es cuando tenía que ayudarla

- No puedo creerlo – murmuró Neji todavía asombrado al tiempo que Tenten se sentaba a su lado

- ¿Exactamente sobre quien estás hablando? – Inquirió curiosa sin dejar de ver al chico

- De todo, en especial de ti, no eres de perder la paciencia rápido – comentó entrecerrando los ojos, la chica tuvo que desviar la vista, la mirada que Neji le estaba enviando no era precisamente de regaño, tampoco de asombro, era otra que ella conocía perfectamente y al menos por ahora, no estaba de ánimos para contestarle de igual manera, aunque muy en el fondo se estuviera muriendo de deseos por hacerlo

- No puedo creer que esa chiquilla tenga ese temperamento – musitó Itachi, vaya, los amigos de su hermano si que eran todo un caso, rápidamente podían cambiar de temperamento, agradeció al cielo por estar muerto porque no le hubiera gustado tener que pasar con ellos todos los días

Sakura levo el rostro nuevamente hasta Sasuke pero ahora no estaba fija en él, era sobre él, había algo o alguien ahí, de eso estaba segura, volvió la vista hasta la persona que había proferido el grito anteriormente

La chica mantenía los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados sobre su regazo, un ligero tic en el ojo comenzaba a formarse y Naruto sintió un mal presentimiento, tener a Kyuubi dentro de él, tenía sus grandes ventajas y una de ellas era poder comprender perfectamente el temperamento que tuviera su novia

- Tú no me mandas – acotó arrogante Karin llamando la atención de todos, Juugo negó rotundamente con la cabeza y Suigetsu intento decir algo pero supuso que por como estaba lo mejor sería dejar que solita ella se fuera dentro del agujero

Hinata abrió los ojos de sorpresa y su enojo creció aún más, Naruto brincó a la silla cercana empujando en su trayecto al dueño de aquel lugar

Sakura sintió como algo la empujaba fuertemente hacia su lado derecho haciéndola hacer movimientos rápidos para no terminar mal y tener a Yoiri en sus brazos le causó algunos problemas, cerró los ojos y espero algún sonido que le indicará que había caído, pero lo que sintió fue diferente

Sintió como caía sobre algo cálido y también escuchó como la silla se tambaleaba, sujeto más fuerte al animalito entre sus brazos y contuvo la respiración, después de algunos segundos el silencio fue lo único que escucho, apreció como algo se colocaba alrededor de su cintura y pronto fue como si todo volviera a ella

El sonido, las voces, las respiraciones, el color, todo volvió nuevamente, sus sentidos volvieron a funcionar como antes, observo todo a su alrededor, lo primero que vio fue a Hinata que la veía sorprendida aunque analizando el camino de su mirada, era más para Naruto que se encontraba a sus pies

Levanto la vista y se fijo que Chouji tenía tomada a Ino de la cintura al igual que Lee tenía a Tenten, supuso que era porque querían evitar más peleas, que al parecer iban sobre el chico portador del Kyuubi; pero si examinaba bien la escena, las chicas parecían estar en estado de shock

Todos sin excepción veían de igual manera tanto a Naruto y luego a ella, aunque no entendía bien porque a ella, no tenía nada interesante para que la vieran de esa manera, pero ahora que lo notaba ella no estaba en el suelo como suponía y contrario de toda idea ella estaba aún sentada pues sus pies tocaban levemente el suelo

- ERES UNA APROVECHADA, QUITATE DE ENCIMA – aquel grito la hizo volver la cabeza hasta Karin que la vía letalmente siendo detenida tranquilamente por Suigetsu que contrario de ella, la veía feliz, no entendía el motivo de su enfado, estaba loca pero no creía que tanto

- Estas sentada sobre mi hermano – aquella frase la hizo sobresaltarse y entonces giro a su lado derecho encontrándose directamente con aquellos ojos azabaches que la hechizaban, la sangre comenzó a acumularse rápidamente en sus mejillas, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna

Itachi sonrió para sus adentros, las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, Sasuke no apartaba la vista de la pelirrosa que lo veía sumamente sorprendida y sonrojada, una sonrisa de arrogancia se formulo en su rostro y no pudo evitar pensar como sería si pudiera tenerla de otra manera

- Neh…Sakura… - llamó Ino, atrayendo la atención de todos

- ¿Cómo terminaste ahí? – Secundó Tenten señalando a Sasuke

Sakura observó nuevamente la posición en la que se encontraba y comprendió el porque de la pregunta, ella estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Sasuke, la silla estaba corrida un poco para adelante y él la tenía sujetada por la cintura, pero en si, eso no explicaba ¿Por qué ella había terminado en esa posición y tan lejos de su silla?

Si se analizaba con cuidado, ella tendría que haber terminado en el suelo igual que Naruto, ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido?

Naruto se encontraba sentando en el suelo y observaba curioso todo a su alrededor, realmente aquello no tenía explicación, puesto que al momento en que el se asunto y corrió su silla, impulso a Sakura a caer de bruces contra el suelo y Sasuke de la impresión solamente corrió la silla más lejos

Era ahí donde no se encontraba la respuesta, ¿Cómo se supone que Sakura terminó sentada sobre Sasuke?

- ¿QUIÉN TE HAS CREIDO MALDITA ZORRA? – El análisis grupal se fue al abismo luego de aquel comentario, Sasuke frunció el seño y la observó fulminante, Karin automáticamente entendió el mensaje y se sentó sin intentar decir algo más, por su lado Suigetsu no paraba de reír y Juugo pedía al cielo porque aquello no pasara a mayores

Juugo conocía perfectamente el carácter de la chica y estaba seguro que no se detendría hasta hacerla pagar por la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar, aunque ella hubiese tenido la culpa

Itachi intentaba no reír sonoramente ya que sabía que Sakura podía oírlo pero ver la cara de todos sorprendidos ante la situación, lo hacía inevitable

- Nada es imposible para un Uchiha y menos para Itachi – murmuró victorioso al ver que su acción había salido exitosamente, probablemente fuera un fantasma pero había podido comprobar que si podía tocar las cosas a su alrededor

Además Sakura no era tan pesada, así que cargarla y acomodarla en su hermano, había sido pan comido, ahora solo tenía que esperar a que más oportunidades como esas volvieron a ocurrir, talvez no tendría que hacer uso de los extraños objetos que le habían enviado, aún no sabía para que servían y como debía usarlos

Sakura comprendió casi inmediatamente lo que estaba ocurriendo y como si de un resorte se tratará se levanto y recogió su silla, sentándose rápidamente en ella con la mirada desviada del rostro de Sasuke, el pelinegro por su parte aún no lograba encontrar la respuesta, ellos tenían razón, pero sinceramente ahorita no estaba de humor para pensar correctamente

El calor del cuerpo de la chica sobre sus brazos había sido más que suficiente para descolocarlo y hasta ese momento fue cuando se percato de que ya no tenía a la chica junto a él, observó de soslayo a su lado y bufó molesto, compuso su silla y se acomodo como estaba momentos antes

- Tal parece que tan difícil no va a ser – comentó distraído Itachi comprendiendo los gestos y acciones de su hermano, al menos tenía el tiempo suficiente para lograrlo, sonrió satisfecho por sus deducciones y decidió que se convertiría en la sombra de su hermano, tenía que encontrar aquello que le llamase más la atención de la kunoichi y entonces hacerlo resaltar

- Naruto ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Cuestionó curiosa Hinata mientras Naruto continuaba en el suelo, el rubio giró su vista hacia ella y sonrió nervioso, se levanto y sacudió sus ropas ante la curiosidad de todos, alzo la silla y la colocó en su lugar al tiempo que se sentaba

- Porque me asuste – todos comprendieron inmediatamente a que se referiría, Hinata podía dar miedo cuando uno menos solo imaginaba, la chica tenía una capacidad impresionante de poder hacer retroceder a cualquiera y eso incluía al chico zorro

- ¿Qué fue lo que te asusto? – Preguntó inocentemente llamando la atención de todos, estaba bien que fue inocente, pero eso era rayar en la exageración, decidieron dejar el asunto por la paz y terminar de comer como debían

- Oigan ustedes allá arriba, tengo hambre – irrumpió Itachi, el silencio continuó por alrededor de unos minutos

- _Se supone que no deberías de sentir necesidades humanas _– confirmó uno de aquellos seres, en su voz se denotaba confusión, algo extraño había ocurrido que se supone no tenía que ocurrir

- Demo, tengo hambre – volvió a decir, estar en un restaurante con una gama de olores diferentes y ver a su hermano y compañía tampoco ayudaba mucho que se diga

- _Esto no debería pasar, pero por el momento te enviaremos comida cada vez que lo necesites – _ahora estaba confirmado sus sospechas, al parecer lo habían hecho demasiado humano y ahora podía sentir todo, solo esperaba que el dolor no lo sintiera

- _Pero ni se te vaya a ocurrir aprovecharte de eso _– Itachi chasqueó con la lengua y bufó molesto, sus planes acababan de ser descubiertos y ya no se podría dar el festín que tanto quería, sintió que algo se formaba en sus manos y entonces observó un enorme plato de ramen

El mayor de los Uchiha enarcó una ceja y subió la vista, el no era Naruto y no tenía porque comer ramen, el quería algo diferente, talvez okonomiyakis, yakitori o posiblemente katsudon, pero no, ellos le mandaban ramen

- _Eso o nada, tú decides_ – bueno, mucho por elegir no tenía y su estómago estaba comenzando a molestarlo a sobremanera, mejor eso que nada, tomó los palillos y se dirigió hasta una mesa cercana que se encontraba vacía, al menos comería sentado

El resto del almuerzo fue tranquilo, al menos en lo que cabe lo posible de la palabra, cada grupo se despidió y emprendió un camino distinto

- Bueno, me tengo que ir, quede de juntarme con Ero-sennin porque me va a enseñar no se que cosa – dijo tranquilamente Naruto con sus brazos tras su cabeza, se giró hacia sus compañeros y se despidió quedamente para después saltar al tejado más cercano y desaparecer entre las azoteas

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir también, debo regresar a Yoiri con Katzuyu, debe estar preocupada por ella – se despidió con una ligera inclinación y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la torre de la Godaime

- Te acompaño – Sakura se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquellas palabras, Sasuke le estaba diciendo que la acompañaría, debía estar soñando y si ese era el caso, que nadie la fuera a despertar, acepto gustosa y lo espero hasta que estuvo a su lado

- Demo, Sasuke-kun – llamó chillonamente Karin, pero justo cuando iba a agregar algo más Suigetsu la detuvo del brazo, negándole con la cabeza

- Karin – llamó fríamente Sasuke sin siquiera voltear a verla

- Compórtate y déjame en paz – dicho esto comenzó a caminar con la arrogancia y elegancia que lo caracterizaban, Sakura se había quedado en su lugar sin moverse, ella sabía perfectamente a Sasuke nadie le daba órdenes pero había tenido el presentimiento de que se hubiera enojado demasiado

- Sakura – llamó el chico, ambas chicas giraron a verlo puesto que el tono usado con la pelirrosa había sido suave incluso se podría decir que tierno, Karin ya casi estallaba en cólera, no iba a permitir que una chica chicle le fuera a quitar a Sasuke, antes tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver

- Hai – Sakura asintió y corrió para alcanzarlo, una vez lo hubo hecho emprendieron el camino hacia la torre, el trío se había quedado parado en medio del parque, Itachi se reía a carcajada suelta aprovechando que Sakura no estaba

Esperen un momento, Sakura no estaba, ahora tendría que correr para alcanzarlos y así lo hizo, Juugo miraba preocupado a su compañera que no había dicho palabra alguna, eso no estaba bien, Suigetsu ya la había soltado y supuso que correría para alcanzarlos pero hizo todo lo contrario se giró y se encamino hacia la residencia Uchiha

La risa macabra en su rostro puso nerviosos a los chicos, ella estaba tramando algo y no sería bueno, suspiraron pesadamente y se vieron entre ellos, iban a tener que vigilarla mucho más de lo que habían imaginado, en especial tendrían que proteger a Sakura, esa chica era dulce y aunque a Karin no le gustará, ella había cautivado el corazón de su ex-líder

Por su parte Itachi ya los había alcanzado, pero eso no había impedido que los pensamientos de aquellos seguidos de su hermano llegarán a su cabeza, al parecer todos estaban conscientes de los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia Sakura, no tenía porque poner en tela de juicio los sentimientos de su cuñadita, esos estaban más que demostrados

Incluso él le debía algo a ella aunque no le gustase admitirlo, pero ese no era el momento para pensar en eso, debía estar al pendiente de todo cuanto ocurría entre su hermano y la chica, escuchó atentamente cada palabra puesto que habían comenzado a hablar, extraño, debido a que su hermano no era de esos y menos de iniciar una conversación

- Veo que te gustan las babosas – el silencio que los había envuelto lo estaba molesto, por eso decidió comenzar una conversación, además desde la pelea con su hermano, había comenzado a sentir cosas extrañas, especialmente el hecho de torturar y asesinar a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ella

- Hai, son muy lindas – contestó al tiempo que acariciaba dulcemente a la criatura entre sus brazos

- Creí que por ser mujer no te gustarían – comentó indiferente con la vista puesta en el camino, Sakura enarco una ceja una ligera sonrisa arrogante adorno su rostro, obteniendo la atención del Uchiha

- Existen muchas cosas que no sabes de mí – Sasuke se paro en seco y giró a verla, ¿Que tan ciertas serían las palabras de la chica? Ciertamente había cambiado, eso no lo dudaba, no solo físicamente, también mentalmente y lo había demostrado en la batalla

- ¿Cómo qué? – Inquirió con la misma indiferencia de momentos antes, no iba a dejar que ella se percatará de cuanto lo había sorprendido

- Ya no soy la niña débil que dejaste cuando te fuiste con Orochimaru, soy toda una mujer y una gran ninja – cada palabra invocaba un recuerdo de su infancia, de todos los desplantes que le hacía y sobre todo de cómo había ignorado sus sentimientos

- Nunca he dicho lo contrario – contrarrestó haciendo sonrojar a la chica, Itachi se mantenía atento, cada palabra u oración le valdrían una nueva táctica, talvez su hermano no iba a necesitar ayuda

- Pero no por eso te vayas a hacer ilusiones – Itachi llevo una mano a su rostro e injurió en voz baja, definitivamente el estúpido de su hermano iba a necesitar ayuda

- Idiota – vociferó comenzando a caminar más rápido pasando de Sasuke, el chico entornó los ojos y se maldijo a si mismo por su falta de tacto, tendría que aprender a mantener una conversación con Sakura sin arruinarla

Itachi levanto el rostro y una leve esperanza floreció en él, bueno, al menos su tonto hermano pondría de su parte, eso ya era un problema menos, el problema que aún le preocupaba era Karin, había escuchado sus pensamientos y no le agradaba para nada, iba a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto, talvez lo que le enviaron le serviría contra Karin, solamente tendría que aprender a usarlos

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Se que me tarde pero no tenía inspiración, hasta que me puse a ver nuevamente las películas de Naruto, además estoy feliz ya pronto va a salir la cuarta película de Naruto y la voy a poder ver, espero no tarde muco**

**Debo a agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer mi historia, no saben cuan feliz me hacen**

**Haliz**

**. . . Jibril Hikari . . .**

**Katsura-chan Uchiha**

**Sakurass**

**Sherihilde**

**Harlett**

**Kaoru-uchiha**

**L.I.T.**

**Sakurita55**

**Chippo sister's**

**Musa 555**

**Kairi Garnet**

**Jesybert**

**Ronin99**

**Shinichi-love-ran**

**Yuko.sora**

**Saku-chanxsasu**

**&sakura-xan&·w·**

**Sakura-xan**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores, sus palabras me animan a seguir adelante, me alegro que la idea les guste, se que el sumario no es muy interesante pero ya ven que la historia si**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, ideas, críticas y cuanto gusten, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, sayonara!!!!**


	4. Abanico, Recuerdos, Amenaza y Venganza

**Hoy si me tarde pero no me pueden culpar, lo traigo largo y espero que con eso pueda controlar a su ira y molestia por el atraso, créanme que trato de hacerme tiempo pero no puedo, salvo los fines de semana**

**Así que sin más y para ya no cansarlos, los dejo con el capítulo…**

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, si fuera así yo me quedaría con Neji jajajajaja**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CUARTO CAPÍTULO**

"**ABANICO, RECUERDOS, AMENAZA Y VENGANZA"**

Sasuke murmuraba un sin fin de cosas antes de correr para poder alcanzar a la pelirrosa, que para ese momento, le había sacado bastante ventaja; Sakura por su parte, se regañaba a si misma por haberse hecho ilusiones con el menor de los Uchihas, hubiese sido más probable que ella terminará convirtiéndose en Hokage, que Sasuke se dignara a darle el lugar que realmente se merecía

- Bueno, supongo que tendré que hacer uso de esto – comento Itachi observando el conjunto de "juguetitos" que tenía en las manos

Sasuke logro alcanzar a la chica, en parte gracias a que ella había reducido la velocidad y ahora estaba parada en medio del parque, enarco una ceja y se acerco lentamente hasta ella, jamás lo aceptaría abiertamente pero la fuerza monstruosa que poseía lo hacía estremecerse, ya había visto en varias ocasiones las consecuencias de sus ataques y sinceramente no quería ser parte del historial que poseía

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto a la nada, esperando en silencio su respuesta

- Es que siento que olvide algo o alguien, pero no estoy segura – bajo la mirada y se coloco en una pose pensativa, mientras mordía suavemente su labio inferior, gesto que no paso desapercibido por el pelinegro, quien inmediatamente maquinó miles de imágenes donde podía saborear aquellos pétalos rosados

- Olvidalo

- Pero no puedo

- Si fuese realmente importante te acordarías, ¿no crees? – Sakura lo medito unos segundos más y asintió suavemente, el chico tenía razón, probablemente era algo que no tenía importancia y por eso mismo no lo recordaba

Mientras tanto Itachi se ocupo de indagar a su mente, debía averiguar que era aquello que quería recordar, nunca estaba demás, probablemente eso le ayudaría a saber más de la chica y ayudar a su estúpido hermanito

Intento ingresar a su mente pero algo lo detuvo, era una puerta inmensa de madera con pomo dorado, intento girarla pero no sucedió nada, frunció el seño y aplico más fuerza, pero nada, la puerta no cedía, se arremango las mangas de su camisa y tomo el pomo con las dos manos

- Ninguna puerta estúpida me va a ganar – masculló mientras aplicaba una tremenda fuerza para poder abrirla y la halo pero nada, gruño molesto y pateo fuertemente la misma, justamente en ese momento Sakura se tomo la cabeza con una mano, Sasuke se detuvo y giro a verla

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – la chica asintió y prosiguieron caminando

- _Que extraño, sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza, bueno, talvez no sea importante_ – dejo de pensar en eso y se mantuvo en silencio, tal como era costumbre cuando se encontraba con el pelinegro

- Mínimo pregúntale como ha estado – comentó con sarcasmo Itachi, dejando de pelearse con la puerta y decidir por ingresar en otra ocasión

Volvió a su estado anterior y camino tras los dos chicos, observó todo a su alrededor, la aldea se encontraba tranquila y aunque nadie le creyese realmente se alegraba de que así hubiera sido, no le hubiera gustado ver su aldea natal, donde vivió durante tanto tiempo, destruía por simples caprichos

- Así que eso le preocupaba – Itachi hablo bajito e intento no reírse, algo que lo recordaba, sinceramente todos lo habían olvidado

- ¿Qué estará haciendo? – se pregunto el mayor de los Uchihas y agito la mano para restarle importancia, ahora lo que le preocupaba era como usar esas cosas y estar al pendiente de todo lo que hiciera su hermano

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& - (Esta parte quiero dedicársela a Harlett) - &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Chicos? – llamó por tercera vez el pelinegro

- No es divertido, ¿Dónde están? – pero nadie contestaba, se dirigió a la barra donde se encontraban los dueños del Ichikaru

- Sai, que bueno que te veo – dicho esto, le entrego una factura y Sai tuvo que sujetarse al respaldo de la silla más próxima para no caer redondito al suelo

- NARUTO, ERES UN APROVECHADO – gritó a todo lo que su pulmón daba

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Achuuu

- Salud

- Arigatou Hinata-chan – comentó distraídamente un rubio al tiempo que una peliazul reía quedamente

- Por cierto Naruto ¿Y Ero-sennin? – Inquirió la chica girando a cada lado sin verlo

- No lo sé, ni me interesa, me dejo esperándolo y nunca se apareció – comentó molesto el rubio al recordar haber esperado a Jiraiya por más de una hora y nada de nada

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban frente a la enorme torre del Hokage, subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron directamente hasta la oficina de la Godaime, se detuvieron en seco al escuchar que se encontraba de mal humor

- Creo que mejor venimos más tarde – Sasuke asintió y así como entraron salieron

- Miedosos – secundó Itachi al notar el porque de su regresón, Sakura giró hacia atrás pero no encontró nada, el mayor de los Uchihas mantenía una mano sobre su boca y se repetía mentalmente que mientras la pelirrosa estuviera cerca no podía hablar

- Creo que por ahora pueden quedarse solos, voy a probar estas cosas – Itachi desapareció en una gran y espesa nube de humo, rápidamente apareció frente al puente donde comúnmente su hermano y su equipo se reunían cuando su sensei los llamaba

- Aquí estará bien – se sentó cruzado de piernas sobre el puente y dejo frente a él, los artefactos, cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos mientras meditaba cual sería el primero en probar

Extendió el brazo y tomo el primero que estaba frente a él, abrió un ojo y luego el otro cuando comprendió que era, lo observó por todas partes y luego subió la mirada al cielo, aquello sería algo complicado, tomo los que sobraban y los volvió a guardar en su bolsillo

- Un mini abanico – en efecto era una abanico pero en tamaño miniatura, más parecía llavero que un abanico real, lo jugó entre sus manos y resopló sin ánimos, se paro y se colocó frente a un árbol cercano al puente, levanto el brazo y lo agitó lentamente

Transcurrieron algunos segundos y nada, enarco una ceja y repitió el movimiento pero nada, se acercó hacia las ramas del árbol y agitó nuevamente el abanico, tomo su mentón y lo analizo cuidadosamente, debía de existir alguna manera, la cuestión era poder averiguarla, guardo el abanico en su bolsillo y camino sin prisas por los lugares, recorriendo calles, locales, parques y se detuvo al lado del columpio frente a la academia

Se sentó sobre el columpio y se meció lentamente, aquella edificación le traía muchos recuerdos, demasiados para su gusto y en cierta manera, le dolían, agacho la cabeza y dejo que sus pensamientos lo consumaran, igual no importaba

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura y Sasuke ya venían de regreso y al parecer no había tema de conversación, no es que realmente importara tener uno, la pelirrosa había aprendido a valorar sabiamente todo el tiempo que el pelinegro le dedicara, ella no necesitaba que el parloteara como lo hacia Naruto para saber que él estaba al tanto de su presencia

Observo sus brazos y sonrió, la pequeña Yoiri le había llevado bastante suerte aunque al menos por ese día no podría regresarla con su madre, observo el camino y sintió la oleada del viento que anunciaba que el verano prontamente se iría, aún había calor pero ya no tan sofocante como lo habían sido los primeros meses

Suspiro pesadamente y no pudo evitar sonreír melancólicamente, muy a pesar de que Sasuke la hubiese reconocido como una ninja y aceptará sus nuevas técnicas, eso no decía nada sobre lo que el pensará sobre ella como una mujer, un ser humano

- Las nubes son hermosas – susurró Itachi al oído de la chica quien solo asintió

- Las nubes son hermosas especialmente en la mañana – contestó la pelirrosa a lo cual el pelinegro la observo curioso, subió la mirada y contemplo el cielo, la verdad él jamás se había ocupado en notar esos pequeños detalles

- Supongo – comentó indiferente mientras se acercaban a la plaza central

Sakura se desvió del camino y se dirigió hasta el puesto de helados de una señora ya entrada en años, Sasuke la siguió en silencio y observó a las personas a su alrededor, al parecer ya se habían acostumbrado a su presencia ya que no lo veían de aquella manera tan desconfiada que habían mantenido al principio

- ¿De qué sabor lo quieres? – El pelinegro la observó intrigado y luego a la señora

- Te estoy preguntando ¿de qué sabor lo quieres? – Repitió mientras le señalaba el tablero con los sabores de los helados

- Vainilla – respondió automáticamente y se adelanto para pagar, lo cual confundió a la pequeña Sakura

- Demo…

- No te preocupes, esta vez yo invito y no es que te este menospreciando, simplemente quiero invitarte esta vez yo – aquella confesión logro hacer que la sangre le llegara hasta las mejillas, dando un toque infantil e inocente a Sakura, el Uchiha rió fuertemente y le entrego el helado

Se sentaron en las bancas del lugar y disfrutaron de su helado, la pelirrosa tomo un poco con su dedo y le dio a probar a Yoiri, Sasuke veía todo sin perderse ni un solo movimiento, sin darse cuenta había activado el sharingan y cada cosa, gesto y movimiento que Sakura hacía estaba quedaron grabado en su memoria

- Eres única

- ¿Nani? – no había comprendido el significado de sus palabras, justamente antes de que pudiera preguntar, Sasuke había sellado sus labios con los de él, cuando pudo reaccionar el chico ya se había separado, lo observó sonrojada y rápidamente bajo la mirada

- Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas – estaba confirmado, ella estaba soñando, eso no era real, Sasuke no podía decirle esas cosas y menos esas cosas, especialmente porque era él quien las estaba diciendo

La sonrisa que antes había adornado el rostro del pelinegro había desaparecido y había vuelto a ser el mismo chico frío y distante de siempre, una puñalada en su corazón le decía que probablemente él solo quería jugar con ella pero algo en su interior se lo negaba

- Nos vemos mañana, tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos – Sakura bajo la mirada y respondió quedamente, sabía que no debía de confiarse, era Sasuke, no podía esperar más de él, sintió que alguien se ponía frente a ella y subió la mirada

Tanto los jade como los negros contemplaron lánguidamente al otro, el chico se arrodillo hasta estar a su altura y acarició tiernamente el rostro de una shockeada pelirrosa, se levanto y desapareció entre las personas

Sakura aún seguía sentada en el mismo lugar, no podía creer todo lo que acababa de pasar, algo no andaba bien, no podía estar bien, se toco los labios y luego la mejilla para después sonreír bobamente ante el recuerdo

Probablemente él solo estuviera jugando, talvez ni siquiera la quisiera, pero aún así estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar, nada perdía con intentarlo, además los recuerdos serían parte de su historia y si en ellos podía incluirlo a él, entonces así sería, aunque debía aclarar que tampoco se la dejaría fácil

- Si Uchiha Sasuke quiere algo conmigo, tendrá que luchar para lograrlo – sonrió de lado y termino su helado

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Itachi se encontraba camino al distrito Uchiha recordando miles de cosas alegres y triste, buenas y malas, al fin y al cabo, eran parte de él y conformaban lo que era y había sido, detuvo sus pasos al recordar el abanico, miro a su alrededor y notó que no habían personas e intento nuevamente hacerlo funcionar, pero al igual que antes, no ocurría nada

- Una ayuda no me molestaría – bufó con desazón

- _Lo siento Itachi, pero esa también es tu misión, tú debes de averiguar como hacer las cosas_ – el chico observo a la nada y negó varias veces

Noto que Sasuke venía en la misma dirección que él y espero hasta que pasara a su lado, lo más lógico era que fuera a buscar a su equipo al distrito, sabía y comprendía el porque de su molestia, hasta el sentía lo mismo y estaba casi seguro de que es lo que haría

Sasuke corrió la puerta y se descalzó entro en el vestíbulo y prontamente Karin salió a recibirlo como lo hacía normalmente pero hoy las cosas habían cambiado, normalmente Sasuke hubiese dejado que se le colgara al cuello tal llavero fuera y le dijera miles de cosas que prefería ignorar hasta que llegaban a la sala y se sentaban en el sillón, ahí era donde entraba Suigetsu y entonces comenzaban las discusiones

Eso claro esta si ese día hubiese sido normal, justo antes de que la pelirroja saltara sobre el chico, este se movió tres centímetros a la izquierda y paso de ella olímpicamente, la chica se quedó estática en el mismo lugar por alrededor de tres minutos antes de girarse completamente molesta y conducirse a la sala

- Sasuke-kun – chilló la pelirroja mientras se sentaba sensualmente a su lado, el chico la observo de soslayo sin cambiar su gélida mirada, volvió sus negros ojos hasta el televisor frente a él y se levanto aristocráticamente, apago el aparato y se quedo de pie dándole la espalda

Suigetsu y Juugo terminaron de prepararse las sopas instantáneas y se dirigieron felizmente hasta la sala pero el silencio que ya se percibía los hizo detenerse en el marco de la puerta, el lugar era incómodamente taciturno, se vieron entre ellos y luego a su ex-líder, giraron para ver el sillón y encontraron a su compañera con el semblante serio

- Mejor vamos a ver la televisión a mi cuarto – comentó Juugo, intentando darles el espacio que necesitaban

- Esta mejor esto que la novela – comentó interesadamente Suigetsu buscando el mejor lugar para poder disfrutar de aquella escena como se debía

- Créeme que ahora no, yo se lo que te digo – el chico alego algunas cosas más antes de salir del lugar y dirigirse a la habitación de Juugo, Sasuke lo vio por el rabillo del ojo e inclino suavemente la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento

Al salir corrió la puerta y se encamino hasta su habitación, lo mejor sería ponerle bastante volumen al aparato, estaba casi seguro que media Konoha sería testigo de aquella gran batalla que ya se veía venir

En tanto en la sala, el silencio cubrió todo cuanto pudo, solamente el sonido de los grillos rompía aquella manta de elipsis, el pelinegro se cruzo de brazos, se volteo hacia Karin y se recostó sobre el televisor, cerró los ojos y todo quedo nuevamente en el silencio absoluto

Karin no era tonta, sabía en que momento debía hablar y en cual no, especialmente si eso involucraba a Sasuke, él podría ser un hombre y caballeroso pero cuando estaba molesto no tenía ningún problema en golpear a una mujer, no es que fuera un demente pero a veces las mujeres lograban hacerlo salir de sus casillas, nunca había lastimado a una físicamente, pero las palabras dolían más que un golpe

- No te voy a volver a decir – comenzó a decir el chico Uchiha, Itachi se encontraba al lado de su hermano, disfrutando del momento, en esos casos agradecía estar muerto

- No te atrevas a ponerle un solo dedo encima a Sakura… – la chica iba a replicar cuando el chico levanto la mano dándole a entender que no tenía que hablar

- De lo contrario me veré obligado a hacer que lo entiendas por otros medios – Karin sonrió sensualmente ante el doble significado que podían tener las palabras, Itachi entrecerró los ojos y comprendió el comportamiento y la sonrisa socarrona que tenía

- No lo intentes – Itachi ya estaba preparado para poder emprender cualquier acción para detener a la chica, que se acercaba cada vez más a su hermano

- Quieta, no es una advertencia – Sasuke se enderezo y se paro frente a ella, ambos se veían directamente a los ojos, ninguno bajaba la mirada frente al otro, los ojos de Sasuke demostraban la severidad que incluía cada una de sus palabras

- Es una amenaza – concluyó el pelinegro, saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a su cuarto, la pelirroja se quedo rígida en el mismo lugar antes de girarse y golpear fuertemente la mesita de centro y desquitar su rabia contra todo el amueblado de la sala

Ambos Uchihas se mantenían callados y recostados en la amplia cama que alguna vez le perteneciera a sus padres, veían el techo entretenidamente, mientras de fondo se podía escuchar como algunas cosas se quebraban y algunas más parecían estar estrellándose contra la pared

- Se lo voy a cobrar – murmuró el menor de los hermanos antes de quedarse profundamente dormido con una semi-sonrisa en los labios

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura entro a su departamento y recordó todo cuanto había ocurrido ese día, desde que se había levantado, todo había sido extraño, más de lo normal, primero los ruidos y las voces; segundo el comportamiento de Sasuke y por último aquella extraña sensación que no podía ignorar, algo le decía que varios sucesos estaban a punto de acontecer y que posiblemente no todos fueran buenos

Se sentó sobre el marco de su ventana y admiro la aldea de noche, era hermoso poder respirar la tranquilidad y seguridad que irradiaba el lugar, lo que lo hacía sentir mejor era que ella era parte de las personas que contribuían con aquello

- ¿_Crees que aquello este regresando?_ – Interrogo su Inner

- Podría ser, nada es seguro – contestó para sí misma, agradecía el vivir sola o posiblemente ya lo hubieran creído loca, giro a ver a su cama y sonrió maternalmente al ver a la pequeña Yoiri dormir tranquilamente en su cama

- _Yo que tú me preparaba para eso, sabes mejor que nadie que ese don/maldición jamás podrás ignorarlo, esta en ti_

- Gracias por recordármelo, pero sigo insistiendo, hay algo más en todo esto

- _Te refieres a la voz, si, yo también creo que la he oído ante pero no puedo recordar_

- Y te haces llamar mi conciencia

- _No busques pelea porque no me vas a ganar_

- Mejor me voy a dormir, pelear contigo es una pérdida de tiempo

- _Sabía decisión miedosilla_

- Estoy loca, bastante para mí caso – levanto las frazadas y se recostó en la cama, seria de locos el taparse, había calor y no estaba tan loca como para dormir arropada, giro sus ojos jades hasta la babosita y sonrió dulcemente mientras el sueño la vencía poco a poco

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El mayor de los Uchiha se sentó sobre la mullida cama y observo el panorama que le ofrecía el jardín, salió y sintió como la brisa refrescaba la calurosa noche

Se arrodillo al tiempo que tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos al sentir una infinidad de pensamientos agolparse en su mente, no tenían orden ni lógica pero el dueño de aquellos pensamientos nublo toda su razón

- Karin – musitó antes de levantarse de golpe y dirigirse hasta la sala, la observo por el jardín y noto la mirada psicópata que poseía, algo estaba mal, lo estaba presintiendo y sabía que pasará lo que pasara tendría que proteger a la pelirrosa, pero no podía hacerlo si tenía que cumplir su misión, iba a necesitar ayuda y mucha

Se volteó para intentar pensar mejor la situación hasta que las palabras de la chica lo dejaron helado y resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez como si de una cinta se tratara

- _Haruno, Sakura, prepárate porque el infierno no será nada comparado con lo que pienso hacerte…_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Se que me van a querer matar por dejarlo ahí, pero creo que eso le da el toque al capítulo, las cosas con Karin cada vez más se salen de control, tal parece que ahora Itachi tiene que aprender a usar sus nuevas armas, lo cual lo pone en problemas porque no le permitirá estar al tanto de la pelirroja**

**Quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a Harlett por recordarme a Sai, lo siento para sus fans pero es que me centre más en la pareja de SasuSaku y lo olvide por completo, gomen ne!!!**

**Quiero promocionar mi otra historia para los que les gusta el ItachixSakura, se llama "El dueño de mi corazón", espero se pasen por ahí**

**Gracias nuevamente a todas las personas que se toman la molestia y el tiempo para leer la historia, nuevamente gracias puesto que son sus comentarios los que me animan a seguir **

**L.I.T.**

**Kaoru-uchiha**

**CeReZita-chan**

**Sakurass**

**Yuko.sora**

**Harlett**

**SasteR**

**Sakurita55**

**Lilith Hastelin**

**Tere**

**Haliz**

**Namie Natzuki**

**Saku-chanxsasu**

**Ronin99**

**CiNtHiA**

**Sakura-xan**

**Silvio Vedia**

**Ponihina-chan**

**Me quede asombrada por la cantidad de reviews, muchas gracias, un dato curioso es que me di cuenta de que hay pocos hombres en fanfiction, tanto lectores como autores, pero me alegra el darme cuenta que al menos hay, pero fuera que no hubiera y no voy a menospreciar a nadie, porque haces unas historias maravillosas**

**Saludos a todos y nos leemos en la próxima, Ja ne!!!!!!!!**


	5. La caña y un viejo amor

**Hola nuevamente a todos mis queridísimos lectores, pido disculpas por la tardanza y prometo tratar de no tardar en el siguiente, quisiera también recomendarles mi más reciente fic, su nombre es "RODANDO UNA PELÍCULA AL ESTILO KONOHA"**

**Este fic es compartido con una gran escritora "KAZEKAGE KARASU", el link esta en mi profile hasta de último, onegai pasen y dejen sus comentarios jejeje**

**Ahora sin más, los dejo con el nuevo capítulo…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**QUINTO CAPITULO**

"**LA CAÑA Y UN VIEJO AMOR"**

Luego de aquel día, tanto Itachi como Sasuke trataban de mantenerse al tanto de Sakura, Sasuke porque tenía la leve impresión de que Karin tomara represión contra la pelirrosa e Itachi por lo que había escuchado

Habían transcurrido ya dos semanas e Itachi se encontraba molesto, llevaba ese mismo tiempo intentando hacer que el bendito abanico hiciera algo productivo pero nada, suspiro derrotado y guardo el juguete en su bolsillo, se sentó al estilo indio sobre la baranda del puente donde su hermano esperaba pacientemente la aparición de su equipo pues al parecer tendrían una misión

Lo bueno en parte de ello era que el equipo Hebi se quedaría en la aldea, lo que no le agradaba era que no estaría al pendiente de alguna jugada de la pelirroja; jugo un poco con las cosas de su bolsillo hasta que saco una pequeña caña de pescar, la observo curioso y luego sonrió, talvez ya era el momento de probar con otro objeto para variar un poco

Poco a poco la sonrisa se fue borrando de su rostro al darse cuenta que conocía de cañas tanto como su hermano de hacer bromas, lanzo un gruñido y comenzó a forcejear con el hilo para desenredarlo, en esas se encontraba cuando Naruto, Sai y Sakura aparecieron; lo miró por un segundo y luego continuo con su batalla, la cual estaba quedando a favor de la caña

- Estúpida caña – murmuró mientras la intentaba desenredar de sus manos

- Ohayo Sasuke-kun – saludo jovialmente la chica mientras Naruto intentaba asfixiarlo por el tremendo abrazo que le estaba dando, Sai por su parte solo asintió en saludo y se quedo justo al lado de la chica para molestia de Sasuke

- Ohayo – logro articular antes de propinarle un puñetazo a Naruto para que dejara de asesinarlo, se acarició su afectado cuello y desvió su mirada hacia Sakura que parecía estar muy ensimismada, se acerco con cautela, ignorando a su compañero al lado y sacudió su mano frente a ella, se giró hacia Naruto y sin hablar le dio a entender lo que quería

Naruto se levanto, acarició su nuevo chinchón y se paro al lado de la chica, fijo su vista en la misma dirección que ella pero no encontró nada, arrugo el seño y la observo nuevamente, le dio una ligera palmadita en el hombro para llamarle la atención y Sakura se estremeció del susto

- PEDAZO DE ANIMAL, NO ME ASUSTES ASI – vocifero al tiempo que le daba un nuevo puñetazo mandándolo a hacer clavado en el puente, llevándose con el a un ya completamente enredado Itachi, que al verlo solo atino a tragar

- Esto me va a doler – murmuró Itachi ante lo inminente

Sasuke y Sai retrocedieron algunos pasos y pudieron observar con claridad la escena, Sasuke se acerco a la baranda y notó que Naruto estaba levantándose empapado, el rubio se saco un pescado de la boca y gruñó un par de maldiciones, que fueron claras para el Uchiha, una vez hubo salido el rubio se recostó en la baranda y pido mentalmente que el sol lo secara sin enfermarlo

Sakura se acerco con cuidado hasta el y se arrodillo a su lado, lo observo de arriba abajo y suspiro pesadamente

- Gomen Naruto, demo, me asustaste – acoto cohibida la chica

- Esta bien Sakura-chan no te preocupes, pero que era lo que te tenia tan concentrada? – ante la pregunta Sakura no pudo evitar sorprenderse, se removió inquieta en su sitio y se mordió levemente el labio inferior, Sasuke tuvo que girar el rostro ante lo que su rápida mente le había hecho ver ante el gesto de la chica mientras Sai la veía curioso

- Pues...etto...yo... – se levanto con rapidez y se recostó en la baranda contrario a Naruto, observo su reflejo en el agua y busco con la mirada algo en el

salobre pero no encontró nada, era extraño pues podría haber jurado que había visto a Itachi sentando en la baranda del puente mientras se peleaba con un hilo de caña

Itachi por su parte seguía combatiéndose en un duelo mortal con el hilo, después de una larga batalla, Itachi salió victorioso, respiraba profundamente por un periodo pausado de tiempo, su cabello estaba alborotado y mojado, se levanto y observo curioso la mirada de Sakura

Salió del afluente y se acomodo al lado de su hermano, había algo extrañado en todo eso, se supone que si era fantasma Naruto tendría que haberlo atravesado y no llevárselo con él, no podía haber sentido dolor pero lo sentía, especialmente en su retaguardia y por último, no se podía mojar, pero lo estaba y bastante

- Después me encargo de hacer preguntas – una fuerte ventisca lo envolvió y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba completamente seco, asintió agradecido y observo la caña en su mano, esa cosa era mucho más problemática que el abanico

- ¿Sakura? – llamó el pelinegro ante el profundo silencio de la chica

- No se preocupen, son cosas sin importancia – argumento sonriendo nerviosamente, no quería decirles puesto que los recuerdos de su niñez parecían estar demasiado frescos como para confiar en alguien

- Bueno, si tu lo dices – inquirió el rubio mientras se dejaba caer sentado en el suelo, pasaron alrededor de dos horas antes de que su "puntual" sensei apareciera frente a ellos en una nube de humo

- Ohayo – saludo alegremente el sensei ante la mirada indiferente de Sasuke, divertida de Sai y molesta de Sakura y Naruto

- Volvió a llegar tarde – acusaron los más jóvenes ante la mirada de alegría del Sasuke que hasta ese momento había comprendido lo mucho que los había echado de menos, especialmente a Sakura

- Pues es que verán, venía yo de lo más tranquilo cuando me di cuenta de que había pasado bajo una escalera y tuve que regresarme a mi casa caminando para atrás y luego volver a salir – respondió con la misma expresión

- MENTIROSO – vociferaron los chicos antes de soltar un insulto correspondiente y decidir que lo mejor era continuar con su misión o al menos averiguar de que se trataba

- Kakashi-sensei trate de no mentir y de llegar a tiempo, ya ve como se ponen los chicos – inquirió al ver el comportamiento de sus amigos

Itachi por su parte oía sin preocupación la nueva misión que se les había encomendado, se recostó en la rama de un árbol y espero pacientemente a que Kakashi terminará de dar las indicaciones, solamente hacía falta que le dieran la señal para seguirlos, la cual no era difícil de oír

- Entonces andando, dattebayo! – si, esa era la señal, saltó de la rama y caminó al lado de Sasuke, en ese momento el chico sintió un ligero soplo y un aroma peculiar, sabía que lo había olido con anticipación pero no recordaba de donde, decidió ignorar su presentimiento y caminar en silencio como era normal en él

Sakura, Sai y Naruto platicaban animadamente de todo cuanto ocurría, especialmente el rubio, Sakura contestaba cuando debía mientras que Sai asentía divertido por las anécdotas que el chico zorro les iba contando

- Después de todo has venido – la presencia de Kakashi a su lado no le sorprendió, incluso había pensado que estaba tardando en hacerle ese comentario, todavía le costaba contestar con sinceridad pero se había prometido a si mismo que lo haría

- Es una misión importante y soy parte del equipo – contestó fríamente, pero aún bajo esa apariencia Kakashi podía encontrar la calidez de sus sentimientos mezclados a sus actos y especialmente al brillo de sus ojos

- Entonces bienvenido a casa – sentenció Kakashi ante la incredulidad del chico a su lado

- Arigatou – musitó con una leve sonrisa, tal parecía que la aceptación de su estadía en la aldea estaba completa, respiro tranquilamente y continuó sus pasos. Itachi rodeaba al maestro y lo examinaba con detalle, era extraño que un Uchiha le hubiese heredado la habilidad natural que poseían, talvez habían sido buenos amigos

- Cuando acabe esto, me informare de la vida de todos – concluyó luego de una exhaustiva búsqueda a sus respuestas, sintió la cañita en su mano y levanto la misma para poder verlo más de cerca, talvez lo primordial aprovechando el viaje, sería descubrir como se usaban esas bazofias que le habían dado

Habían pasado alrededor de tres horas caminando y aún no llegaban a su destino, según informes de Kakashi, debían recoger un amuleto muy poderoso con miles de secretos resguardados en su interior y llevarlo a Konoha, se trataba de un tubo hecho de oro sólido con detalles de diamantes y plata

Estaban seguros de que en la ida no encontrarían más problemas que los normales en un viaje pero su preparación y concentración estaban puestos en el regreso, una vez tuvieran ese objeto en sus manos los problemas comenzarían, lo que ellos no imaginaban era la dimensionalidad de problemas que suscitaría el llevar el amuleto con ellos y dejarlo en Konoha

- Estoy aburrido – murmuró Naruto con sus manos tras su cabeza, Sakura iba en completo silencio mientras se mantenía alerta a cualquier ruido, Sai iba dibujando el paisaje frente a él y Kakashi y Sasuke tras ellos en completo silencio

- Oe feita-linda, ¿Qué tal esta quedando? – Interrogo sonriente el pelinegro llamando la atención de Sakura, Sasuke por su parte seguía cada uno de sus movimientos detenidamente, no le agradaba que el chico tuviera tanto contacto con ella, la sensación de querer matarlo siempre se acrecentaba cuando estaba cerca

- Tranquilo Sasuke, Sai es un buen chico – el comentario de su maestro lo distrajo de su actividad, lo observo curioso desde el rabillo del ojo, Kakashi por su parte ni siquiera giro a verlo, continuaba con la vista en el camino

- Te lo digo porque tienes activado el sharingan y por la dirección de tus ojos es fácil de adivinar por donde van tus pensamientos – el sonrojo en el rostro de Sasuke era para dejarlo en el sempiterno recuerdo, al chico le ardía el rostro y acto seguido ladeo la cabeza para que su sensei no tuviera que verlo más

- Talvez pueda ayudarlo a afianzar sus sentimientos hacia ella – comentó Itachi y sonrió perversamente, podía hacer uso del poder de la chica para crear situaciones favorables, comenzó a poner algunos objetos en el suelo a modo de que Sasuke terminara tras Sakura

Una vez lo hubo logrado, se acerco a Sakura y carraspeó un poco, se coloco a su lado y sonrió, algún día su tonto hermano le tendría que agradecer por todo lo que estaba haciendo, aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, él también le debía algo a Sakura aunque no lo aceptara, sabía que su hermano estaba a punto de decir algo que si lograba controlar, podría ayudar a la credibilidad su jugada

- Las flores de cerezo se ven bien en esta época – musitó Sasuke admirando por primera vez en muchos años todo cuanto le rodeaba, Itachi sonrió

- Hoy te ves hermosa – sugirió a lo cual la chica giró hacia Sasuke y se sonrojo, tanto él como ella se veían intensamente, uno por el comentario y el otro porque no entendía su mirada, giró sus ojos hasta los cerezos y luego hacia ella, sonrió de lado al comprender lo que la chica suponía y aprovecho que todos se habían adelantado para ponerse a su lado

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos falte para llegar? – Inquirió intentando crear conversación entre los dos, la chica lo veía dubitativa, aún no estaba segura de si había escuchado bien o todo había sido producto de su ya conocida imaginación

- Idiota – resopló Itachi y se acerco al chico, introdujo su mano dentro de la mente del chico y busco la información necesaria

- Te ves hermosa – comento Sasuke ante la sorpresa de Sakura, Itachi sonrió para sus adentros y se alejo algunos pasos, no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de que Sakura lo escuchara o en su defecto como había comprobado en el puente, lo viera

- Gracias – respondió con un intenso sonrojo, Sasuke se debatía internamente entre si hacía lo que estaba pensando o no, Itachi gruño e intento acercarse para ayudarle pero detuvo su marcha al notar que Sasuke con su mirada escondida tras el flequillo, tomaba a Sakura del mentón y la besaba suavemente

El shock era casi palpable para la kunoichi, estaba segura que jamás volvería a probar los labios del chico Uchiha pero tal parecía que sus palabras en el parque iban más en serio de lo que ella se suponía

Se recordó que todo se lo debía a Yoiri y se apuntó mentalmente que luego de regresar, la visitaría y le agradeciera aunque el animalito no supiera porque o talvez y posiblemente si lo supiera

El sonido de algo entre los arbustos los hizo separarse rápidamente, aun antes de que Sakura tuviera la oportunidad de responderle como se debía, observaron el lugar hasta que una cabeza amarilla asomo por ella y los observo sonrientes

- Apresúrense porque ya casi llegamos – indicó, volviendo a desaparecer entre los arbustos, ambos se vieron y comenzaron a caminar, Itachi sonrió y maldijo, de no ser por Naruto probablemente hubiera pasado algo más

- Pero no, el muy menso se digno a aparecer justo ahora – farfullo malhumorado el mayor de los Uchiha, Sakura ladeo el rostro sobre su hombro y detuvo su marcha, Itachi que no se había percatado de la acción de la chica continuó caminando

Justo en el momento en que Itachi la atravesó, Sakura sintió un frío recorrerle el cuerpo completamente, su respiración se volvió agitada, sus pupilas se dilataron, su corazón se aceleró y de su garganta salía humo, como si estuvieran en invierno

Sasuke se detuvo al no sentir a la chica caminar tras el y regreso sus pasos, se sorprendió de ver el estado de la chica, se acerco hasta ella y le rozo levemente el brazo, su sorpresa fue aún más grande al comprender que Sakura estaba tan helada como un témpano de hielo

- Sakura – llamó preocupado, ante la mención del nombre Itachi se giró y comprobó que la chica si podía sentirlo, se llevo una mano a la frente y se acerco a Sasuke, le dio un ligero empujón y la mente de Sasuke volvió a reaccionar

Sacó de su mochila una chumpa algo abrigadora y se la coloco en los hombros, Sakura reaccionó y giró a verlo asustada, Sasuke la tomo en brazos y comenzó a saltar para alcanzar a los demás, Itachi lo seguía a una distancia prudente, no quería causarle más sustos a la chica por ese día

Luego de algunos minutos lograron alcanzar al resto del grupo que al ver la situación en la que se encontraban frenaron de golpe y se acercaron a ellos

- ¿Qué le paso? – Interrogo Kakashi mientras los otros dos observaban curiosa e intensamente a los jóvenes

- No lo sé, de pronto se puso fría, le coloque la chaqueta, la cargue y se quedo dormida – el silencio inundo el lugar, Sakura era una chica fuerte y rara vez le ocurrían cosas como aquellas, Naruto tenía la ligera sospecha de saber que era lo que estaba causando su reciente y más extraño comportamiento pero la dejaría estar hasta que quisiera hablar

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, llegaron a la aldea y se encaminaron hasta donde el representante del señor feudal los estaba esperando, Kakashi saludo en nombre de todos y entraron al castillo, los chicos fueron acomodados en diferentes habitaciones mientras el Jounnin se encontraba con el dueño del castillo

Los más jóvenes salieron a sentarse al pasillo para poder respirar tranquilamente, sintiendo la brisa nocturna sobre sus rostros, la preocupación era general ya que Sakura no despertaba, se vieron entre sí y luego al suelo, el sonido de una puerta corriéndose los distrajo hasta el esbelto cuerpo de la kunoichi

- Creo que dormí demasiado – todos negaron y continuaron en lo suyo, Sakura se acerco con cautela a Sasuke y se sentó a su lado

- ¿Dónde esta Kakashi-sensei? – Inquirió entablando conversación con el moreno, Sasuke la observó de reojo y sonrió

- Hablando con el señor feudal – respondió en la misma forma en la que solía hacerlo, Sakura sintió el frío de su cuerpo y se abrazo a si misma, sintió que algo le caía suavemente sobre los hombros y cuando levanto la vista notó que Sasuke se había marchado dejándole su chaqueta, sonrió divertida y aspiro el delicado aroma de la prenda

Itachi veía entretenido la escena, saco la pequeña caña y aprovecho que estaba cerca de la pequeña laguna del castillo para averiguar como usarla, la observo detenidamente por un tiempo y luego la lanzo hacia el agua pero el hilo decidió en ese momento poseerse de un espíritu maligno y atacar a Itachi

- ¡Por Kami! – atino a gritar al sentir como se volvía a enredar con el hilo y caía de bruces contra el suelo

- ¡Estúpido hilo, déjame en paz! – la batalla se volvía cada vez más complicada, el hilo parecía querer ganarle la partida pero es bien sabido que un Uchiha nunca pierde, a menos que sea contra otro Uchiha, el sharingan de Itachi se activo y empezó a luchar valientemente contra el delgado hilo

No había tregua alguna, ambos contrincantes daban lo mejor de si, Itachi logro desenredarse del hilo que tenia en las piernas más no el de los brazos, se levanto y continuó enfrentándose al osado enemigo, mordidas, jalones y apretones estaban validos y ellos parecían conocer como usarlos hasta que la pelea terminó, dándole una clara victoria a Itachi que sonreía triunfante

- No puedo creerlo, eres tú – su cuerpo se paralizo y giro a ver a la dueña de aquella voz, al comprobar el rostro de la chica, su morena cara obtuvo una gran palidez, se supone que él jamás la volvería a ver, que ella no podría verlo nunca más, pero ahí estaban, viéndose el uno al otro y sin decirse nada

- Alexis – logro articular luego de algunos minutos de silencio, su corazón se encontraba acelerado a mil, trago sonoramente y bajo la mirada, no podía sostenérsela, no después de todo lo que había hecho

- Itachi – respondió la chica, ella lo recorrió con la mirada y luego desvió la vista, aún no podía perdonarle lo que le había hecho pasar, se pregunto que estaría haciendo en aquel lugar y entonces recordó la plática con el señor Udon sobre ninjas que vendrían por un objeto

Su preocupación creció, no podía darle aquel amuleto a Itachi, era demasiado valioso y peligroso el dárselo y más con sus antecedentes, endureció el rostro y se giro a verlo directamente, dispuesta a no bajar la mirada

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Cuestionó fríamente, Itachi sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima y sonrió nostálgico, subió su vista hasta el inmenso astro nocturno y recordó su vida entera, no tenía el valor de verla a la cara, no tenía derecho

- Te hice una pregunta – insistió, Itachi la observo por el rabillo del ojo y sin percatarse de ello, activo el sharingan, ella seguía siendo hermosa después de todo, su cabello era rubia, amarrado en dos coletas, sus ojos azules como el mar, de una figura envidiable, vaya que los años le habían caído bien, era un Jounnin de respetado rango

- Tengo una misión que cumplir – respondió quedamente, no tenía intenciones de revelarle todo pues ella no parecía comprender que él estaba muerto, ella dio un paso al frente con la intención de acercarse más pero Itachi la detuvo

- No lo hagas – la chica lo miró confundida, debería ser ella quien se lo negará, no él, frunció el seño y camino unos pasos más, él por instinto retrocedió aún más; sabía que si realmente quería que no se le acercará tendría que hablarle duramente

- He dicho que no te acerques y no lo harás – indicó autoritariamente, giro el rostro para verla directamente y la chica se detuvo de golpe, aquella mirada estaba llena de frialdad e iba dirigida exactamente a ella, contuvo la respiración y asintió, odiaba que él la dominará tan fácilmente, aún a pesar de los años parecía que seguía teniendo las mismas reacciones

- Solo te voy a pedir un favor – Alexis lo miro curiosa, era extraño que luego de varios años de no verse, él quisiera pedirle un favor

- No le hables a nadie de mí, piensa que estoy muerto y que jamás regresaré – el tono de su voz era casi suplicante, le partía el alma tener que decir aquellas cosas pero prefería que pensará eso a que se hiciera ilusiones, bien su corazón ya estaba resistiendo el dolor de su presencia y no dejaría que ella también sufriera

Se giró sobre sus talones y saltó desapareciendo entre los árboles, Alexis se quedo en el mismo lugar por alrededor de unos minutos, soltó una respiración profunda y la tristeza baño su rostro, no entendía porque justo ahora que lo había casi olvidado, él había regresado para atormentarla, se dio media vuelta y entro en el castillo, tenía una audiencia de suma importancia y no podía retrasarse

Itachi observo como la rubia desaparecía entre los pasillos del lugar y se dejo caer pesadamente en una rama, ya de por si su vida era complicada y esto lo hacía aún más agónico, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y dejo escapar una maldición, sus ojos demostraban preocupación y tristeza, cuanto no le hubiese gustado abrazarla, besarla, llenarla de caricias y contarle toda la verdad del pasado que ambos compartían pero estaba escrito que no sería así

Se recostó aún más en la rama de la copa y cerró sus ojos, talvez el intentar dormir pudiera hacerlo olvidar por un instante su situación y pudiese ser trasladado a un mundo donde nada tendría que esconder, sería libre y entonces haría cuanto quisiese

Un mundo demasiado distante pero no tan imposible para la imaginación, sintió que el viento lo mecía con suavidad y los animales nocturnos susurraban palabras impulsadotas a su triste alma, nunca se puede tener todo en esta vida, se repitió mentalmente y la noche cubrió por completo la aldea, dejando solamente a la luna como testigo de dos corazones unidos y separados por un destino tan cruento como la muerte

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**El personaje de Alexis muchos lo conocerán y no estaría demás recordarles que no es mi autoría, pertenece exclusivamente a SHADOW NOIR WING y antes de alguna queja o reclamo de plagio, debo mencionarles que tengo el consentimiento de esta gran autora para usar a su personaje**

**Para quienes no conozcan a Alexis, les sugiero lean los fics de Shadow y ahí podrán encontrar toda la información que necesiten, igualmente yo iré descubriendo todo lo que rodea a este divertido personaje**

**Shadow amiga muchas gracias por prestarme a Alexis, te la voy a cuidar mucho, te lo prometo jejeje**

**Con respecto a Karin, no se preocupen, no la tengo en devoción, tampoco la odio pero jamás de los jamás, ella estará con Sasuke; créanme que su abanico cuando aprenda a usarlo será realmente poderoso**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review, no se imagen cuan grande fue mi felicidad cuando vi la cantidad de mensajes, era impresionante jejeje**

**L.I.T**

**MaYa**

**Sakurass**

**Lena haruno**

**Ponihina-chan**

**Gabriela o Gaby (como prefieres)**

**Cibermandy91**

**Belencita2390**

**Setsuna17**

**Shadow Noir Wing**

**Kaoru-uchiha**

**Matamune**

**SasteR**

**ALenis**

**Sakurita55**

**Harlett**

**Sakura darkness**

**Katsura-chan Uchiha**

**Gaara.maniaka**

**Sakuraba Akahito**

**CeReZita-Chan**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo que espero no tarde mucho, matta ne!**


	6. Hermanos, Amigas y ¿Un encendedor?

**Autor: Eternal-vampire**

**Fecha: 07 de febrero de 2008**

**Recomendación: para poder leer la parte de la laguna, les recomiendo que escuchen "Hanging Tree" de Blackmore's Night.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CAPITULO SEIS**

"**HERMANOS, AMIGAS Y... ¿UN ENCENDOR?**

Kakashi observó el lugar con cierto detenimiento intentando de alguna manera encontrar algo sospecho, aquel amuleto era importante y estaba casi seguro que aquel salón estaba sumamente protegido, escucho pasos por el pasillo y se relajó, supuso que sería el señor feudal y así como su sentido, por la puerta entro un gran de avanzada edad junto a una chica joven.

Lo más probable hubiese sido que Kakashi en silencio la admirase pero en cuanto observo su rostro supo que no debía, incluso su mismo yo se lo advirtió y es que no estaba viendo a cualquier chica, estaba viendo a una persona que creyó en cierto sentido muerta; había desaparecido de la aldea hacia unos años y hasta ese día no habían tenido noticias de su paradero.

Ambos personajes se sentaron frente al Jounnin y el silencio inundó la habitación, el anciano carraspeo y sonrió sutilmente, le hizo un gesto a la chica y esta le entrego el pergamino, no era muy grande pero su simple apariencia era más que suficiente para demostrar cuan importante era.

-Usted debe ser Hatake Kakashi – el peliplateado asintió e hizo una leve inclinación.

-Usted el señor Udon y usted... – no sabía si decir o no su nombre, no estaba seguro de cómo ella se había presentado y había llegado hasta ahí.

-Uzumaki Alexis – respondió al comprender la incomodidad del sensei ante su presencia, aunque talvez no fuese precisamente incomodidad sino sorpresa y quien no la tendría.

La chica observo al Jounnin y sonrió, no podía estar más de acuerdo con el sensei que le había tocado a esa persona, la imagen paso por su mente y se pregunto si él estaría con él en este momento, de ser así entonces procuraría no toparse, era demasiado arriesgado hacerlo en ese momento tan delicado.

-Bueno, señor, con su permiso, yo me retiro – el anciano asintió sonriente y con una mano le indicó que podía hacerlo, Kakashi se levantó calmadamente con el pergamino en mano y observó a la chica, giró y se retiro dejando a los dos completamente solos.

-Sería bueno que comenzarás a arreglar tu vida cariño – el anciano se levanto y la dejo sola con sus pensamientos, él tenía razón y por alguna extraña razón tenía la oportunidad pero no estaba segura de tomarla, sus ojos se abrieron al notar una conexión que Kakashi no había dicho, Itachi estaba con ellos en esa misión.

Se estiro y se dejo caer de espaldas en el suelo de la habitación, cruzó sus brazos tras la cabeza y observó la luna que brillaba en todo su esplendor, quedo hipnotizada por aquel astro hasta que sus agudos ojos visualizaron la silueta de Itachi sobre las ramas de aquel frondoso árbol, dilato aún más la pupila y logró contemplarlo completamente, el viento soplo fuertemente y sus negros cabellos se mecieron con él.

Se dio media vuelta aún sobre el suelo y lo admiro desde la lejanía, sentía su corazón palpitar a mil por hora, se maldijo internamente y respiro frustrada, no importaba cuantas excusas ella pusiera y pensará, su corazón estaba terco en reconocer a su dueño aún a pesar de todas las heridas que había causado aquel sujeto.

Itachi sintió la mirada y topó la suya con la de ella, a pesar de encontrarse tan lejos, ambos supieron que se veían, Itachi adoptó una expresión fría y distante al tiempo que se levantaba de su sitio, la observó con indiferencia quebrando el corazón ya rotó de la kunoichi y desapareció con el viento.

-Perdóname – pidió en silencio mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su hermano, ya lo había decidido, mataría de la forma más cruel el amor que ella le tenía para que no tuviera que sufrir cuando se enterase de la verdad; por ahora, se dedicaría a ayudar a su hermano ya que por eso él estaba nuevamente en el mundo de los mortales.

-Bien ottouto, ahora debo comenzar con mi misión – traspaso la puerta cerrada y encontró a su hermano en meditación, sonrió malicioso al imaginar lo que podría ocurrirle si aparecía dentro de su mente pero optó por no matarlo aún, además esa no era la idea, hizo un mini berrinche por ver estropeada su idea y se sentó a su lado.

Espero pacientemente a que terminará pero no había forma de ver el fin, se acomodo por enésima vez sobre sus piernas ya dormidas, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y encontró otro juguetito, lo observó curioso y se preguntó para que diablos le serviría a él un encendedor, ni que él fumara.

Le dio mil y una vueltas pero no encontró nada diferente de los normales, lo intentó encender pero nada, era inútil, a pesar de tener gas no se encendía, lo agito varias veces pero nada, lo tiró a una esquina de la habitación y desistió de seguir intentando, ya llevaba tres de esas baratijas que no funcionaban.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto se sentó incómodo sobre su futon, ya pasaban de las doce cuando se despertó, algo en su interior se removía inquieto, obligándolo a despertarse tan abruptamente, sobó su sien y espero a que el dolor de su cabeza menguara.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó exacerbado por la actitud de Kyuubi.

-_Sal de la habitación, yo te diré a donde ir_ – no supo porque pero decidió aceptar, total ahora no tenía sueño. Se levanto de su muy cómoda y caliente cama provisional y salió al frío pasillo, se abrazo a si mismo al sentir la corriente helada y se recordó que para la próxima saliera con suéter.

Camino por el largo y eterno pasillo hasta que Kyuubi le indico dirigirse a la pequeña laguna artificial que poseía el castillo, mantuvo una extenuante batalla con el bijuu para que fuese más sensato y lo dejase ir a dormir pero tal parecía que el zorro no estaba de bromas y hablaba en serio.

Resopló con desgano y camino hasta la laguna, sus pensamientos iban dirigidos hacia el nuevo comportamiento que su compañero de cuerpo estaba teniendo cuando una dulce y melodiosa voz llego a sus oídos.

_There have been many tales_

_**Han habido**__** tantos cuentos**__  
Tainted by truth twisted by time…_

_**Corrompidos por la verdad, torcidos por el tiempo**_

Sacó su rubia cabellera de entre los arbustos y contemplo la bella silueta de una chica que bailaba tranquilamente por el jardín. Sus pasos era suaves y delicados, como si estuviera volando.

_Some choose to forget_

_**Algunos **__**deciden olvidar**__  
Yet it still_

_**Que todav**__**ía están ahí**__  
Weaves webs in their minds…_

_**Tejiendo telas en sus mentes…**_

Aquella letra parecía taladrar la memoria sellada de Naruto, las punzadas en su cabeza iban en aumento y las vagas imágenes de un pasado cubierto de tristeza y dolor comenzaron a aflorar con fuerza.

_And it seems like she's been here forever_

_**Y parece que ha estado aquí por siempre**__  
Her branches as black as the seas_

_**Sus ramas tan negras como **__**los mares**__  
she's been through it all_

_**Ha estado **__**en todo**__  
by the luck of the draw_

_**Por la suerte de**__**l juego**__  
she became the old hanging tree…_

_**Ella se convirtió en el viejo árbol caído…**_

Por un instante sintió su cuerpo flaquear pero con la ayuda de Kyuubi se logró estabilizar lo suficiente como para caminar hasta una piedra cercana, su respiración era algo dificultosa, las imágenes eran ahora mucho más claras que al inicio, el recuerdo de una sonrisa y la melodía de aquella canción era un eco a su desolada alma, carente de amor fraternal. Uno que muy en el fondo sabía que existía.

_She asked for nothing _

_**No pidió nada**__  
Except maybe _

_**Excepto talvez**__  
a little rain… _

_**U**__**na pequeña lluvia…**_

La imagen de una niña de alrededor de los siete años abordo su mente, pasajes similares a fotografías pasaban cual película por su ya confusa mente, observo a la chica que parecía sumergida en su mágica danza, su voz resonaba como si fuese un ángel el que estuviera cantando.

_  
__They used her strength _

_**Ellos usaron su fuerza**__  
to help them steal lives away… _

_**Para ayudarse a seguir con vida…**_

El cabello de la chica que era rubio suave con reflejos rojos ondeaba libremente con el viento, la banda de Konoha la portaba orgullosamente en su cuello, estaba con los ojos cerrados y parecía concentrada en su tarea. Naruto se obligó a si mismo a recordarla, sabía que formaba parte de su pasado y como su curiosidad nunca ha sido pequeña, esforzó a su mente a traer de su subconsciente a abrir una puerta cerrada.

_  
__And she witnessed the sadness and sorrow _

_**Y **__**se embargo de tristeza y dolor**__  
To this day she still doesn't know why _

_**Desde ese día, aún no sabe porque**__  
but her heart broke _

_**Pero**__** su corazón se rompió**__  
when they came with the rope _

_**Cuando ellos llegaron con la cuerda  
**__To declare her the old hanging tree…_

_**Para declararla el viejo árbol caído…**_

Sabía que la canción era un cuento, uno que había oído cuando era pequeño y ahora era una melodía que mataba lentamente su alma, la carcomía con delicioso dolor y la sonrisa de nostalgia albergo su cara.

_Life stranger then fiction_

_**La vida más extraña que la ficción**__  
Can make you want to cry_

_**Puede hacerte querer llorar**__  
Roots could never stop her_

_**Las raíces nunca pudieron detenerla**__  
from reaching for the sky…_

_**De**__** alcanzar el cielo…**_

-_Nunca te des por vencido naru-chan_ – la lejana voz de una chica lo hizo centrar toda su atención en la chica que continuaba danzando y cantando, esas palabras habían sido dichas por alguien cercano a él, se abstrajo de todo lo que le rodeaba y aspiro profundamente, se puso en posición de loto e insto a la mente el deseo de reconocerla.

_  
__Those years have all past_

_**Todos esos años son pasados  
**__Lucky for us lucky for her…_

_**Suerte para nosotros, suerte para ella…**_

- _Tales – _Naruto logró oír el nombre emanado de la boca del zorro y supo sin lugar a dudas de quien se trataba, ese aroma lo podía reconocer en cualquier lugar, esa voz era reconocible porque había quedado impregnada a fuego en su corazón y mente, esa sonrisa que había alimentado su existencia durante un corto tiempo.

_  
__Now, children play at her feet_

_**Ahora, niños juegan a sus pies**__  
and in her arms she cradles birds…_

_**Y en sus brazos nidos de pájaros…**_

Ya no había marcha atrás, se levanto de su lugar y con paso sigiloso se acercó a ella, todo en ella ahora le parecía tan normal y tan lejano; una sensación de algarabía acorraló a su acongojado corazón y sonrió, sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, la había creído pérdida, incluso muerto pero resulta que el destino había decidido regresarla.

_  
__And it seems she's been here forever_

_**Y parece que ha estado aquí por siempre**__  
these days are the best that she's seen_

_**Estos días son los mejores que ha visto**__  
But somewhere in the back_

_**Pero en algún lugar del pasado**__  
of her mind_

_**De su mente**__  
is the time_

_**Es el momento**_

Sasuke, Sai y Sakura habían oído aquel dulce llamado y salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones para conocer al dueño de tan magnífico canto, detuvieron sus pasos al observar la figura de Naruto acercarse lentamente hasta la chica que yacía inmersa en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Itachi por su parte observaba desde la parte alta del castillo todos sus movimientos, seguía siendo tan hábil y frágil como siempre, no se refería a frágil porque fuera débil sino que sus movimientos siempre habían sido elegantes, nada en ella parecía haber cambiado.

_  
__She was known as the old hanging tree…_

_**La conocían como el viejo árbol caído… **_

La chica se detuvo de golpe al escuchar la última estrofa salida de una voz varonil que su mente no podía obviar, quedo de espaldas a él y su labio tembló levemente, ella se había prometido no cruzarse en su camino pero el destino no lo había querido así, sonrió entre alegre y preocupada por la reacción que llegara a obtener pero tenía que hacerlo, ya la había visto y reconocido.

-Alexis – pronunció el rubio ante la mirada atónita de los más jóvenes, Kakashi observaba desde una distancia prudente como todo ocurría, sonrió tras la máscara y supo que el momento de la verdad había llegado.

El resto del equipo siete se quedo en silencio intentando procesar la información como debía, Sasuke frotó su sien y se limito a no injuriar cosas que no debía; Sakura sintió un leve nudo en la boca de su estómago y Sai pues….es Sai, así que no hizo nada.

-Naru-chan – el aludido se quedo estático y su corazón podía ser escuchado, estaba entre asustado y emocionado, no sabía como reaccionar o que decir, se detuvo unos pasos atrás y espero a que ella se diera la vuelta, tenía que asegurarse que no era un sueño, que su mente no estaba jugando con él.

Sakura intento decir algo pero Sasuke la detuvo del hombro, le negó con la cabeza y luego observo la escena, era mejor para todos dejarlos solos y así lo hicieron; Itachi continuaba con la vista fija en los hermanos y sonrió, al menos ahora sabía que Alexis dejaría de sufrir, siendo muerto podía de alguna manera conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de las personas.

-Creí que tú…es decir yo… - se llevo una mano a la cabeza y movió impaciente el pie, nunca se había preparado para ese tipo de situaciones. La chica por su parte lo miró con alegría y la felicidad inundó su ser, los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos y para antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, ella ya lo había abrazado.

Naruto correspondió el abrazo y el silencio fue el único que hablo por ellos, muchas veces entre el mutismo se dicen las mejores frases y cuando de sentimientos se trata, es lo mejor.

Jugo un poco con el encendedor y luego una idea llego a su mente, nunca estaba de más intentarlo, hizo posición de manos e inhalo con fuerza, tenía que intentarlo, peor fuera eso que nada

- Katon Gökakyö no Jutsu – expulso el aire de sus pulmones y seguidamente encendió el aparatito, la llama de fuego creció enormemente y la sonrisa de Itachi no podía ser mayor pero es bien sabido, la naturaleza parece ponerse en contra del pobre y el viento cambio de dirección el viento logrando alcanzarlo con gran facilidad.

-AAAHHH – el grito atrajo la atención del mayor de los Uzumaki que subió la vista hasta el tejado pero frunció el seño al no encontrar nada, hubiera jurado que había escuchado un grito y ese pertenecía a Itachi.

-¿Qué ocurre Lexi-chan? – aquel llamado la hizo volver a la realidad y mirar enternecedoramente a su hermano, le acarició el rostro y lo atrapo en un abrazo que parecía de boa constrictora.

-Kakashi-sensei – llamó Sasuke al notar el color que iba adoptando su amigo, el sensei lo observó y continuó leyendo su revista como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo.

Itachi estaba recostado del otro lado del tejado mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración, había olvidado completamente que Alexis tenía la habilidad de verlo como si fuera un vivo, suspiro lentamente y olía el ambiente, ese aroma costaría mucho que se le quitara.

Subió los ojos hasta su cabello y no pudo evitar sentir ganas de llorar, ahora se parecía a los de los años setentas, solo le faltaban los pantalones pata de elefante y una camisa clara de seda abierta y estaría listo para un baile del recuerdo.

La mañana paso más rápido de lo acostumbrado, el dueño del castillo llamó en audiencia a su mejor guerrero para poder hablar de un tema de suma importancia, esperaba pacientemente en el pasillo del jardín central junto a una bandeja de té recién hecha, escucho los pasos y sonrió, debían de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y tomar una decisión importante.

-Buenos días señor Udon – saludo Alexis mientras se sentaba a su lado, él asintió en forma de respuesta y recibió un hermoso petirrojo en su mano, el tema era delicado pero estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto, la quería como una hija y por eso mismo había tomado una decisión que no cambiaría.

-Pequeña, el destino ha jugado sus cartas, el tiempo te dio el plazo y ahora todo se desveló – Alexis bajo la mirada y supo de que hablaba, a pesar de saber de su pasado jamás la había hecho de menos, es más la había valorado por lo que realmente era y no por sus poderes.

-Ve con ellos – aquello lejos de ser un comentario o consejo parecía ser una orden, la chica se mordió el labio y observó la fuente, no podía aunque quisiera, le debía mucho y no era de las que hacía lo que se le venía en ganas, él ya era un hombre grande y no quería dejarlo solo.

El anciano notó la indecisión en sus ojos y sonrió amorosamente, ella era un alma libre que a pesar de mostrarse en cierta manera sanguinaria y fría, en realidad era un alma con un pasado demasiado pesado y necesitaba de aquellas personas para poder ser realmente feliz.

-No quiero dejarlo solo – el coloco su mano sobre la de ella y sonrió.

-No lo harás, al contrario me harás muy feliz, no estoy solo, recuérdalo – ella lo sabía, él tenía tres hijos que siempre que podían lo visitaban, era una familia muy noble y respetable, sus nietos eran unos angelitos y demonios como no habían otros.

-Él te necesita – Alexis sonrió y agradeció mudamente su comprensión, cerró la suya entre la de él y recordó el rostro de su padre, aún a pesar del tiempo ella todavía lo recordaba perfectamente.

-Espero sea feliz – se levanto y le dedico un suave beso en su canosa cabeza, esbozo la más hermosa de las sonrisas y caminó alegre hasta desaparecer en una esquina. El señor Udon vio al ave y con un leve impulso la vio alzar el vuelo, ella era como ese petirrojo, libres, no podían retenerlos en ningún lugar.

Itachi observo la escena y vio su reflejo en el agua, ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad, entrecerró los ojos y observó con odio el maldito aparato que casi le arruinaba la apariencia. Desapareció de entre los arbustos y apareció frente al equipo siete que momentos antes se había despedido ya, Kakashi era el encargado del pergamino, Naruto por su parte estaba bastante alejado de su realidad y comprendían el porque.

La noche anterior Kakashi por obligación de sus alumnos les había contado todo sobre el pasado de Naruto y Alexis. Sintieron que alguien los venía siguiendo y detuvieron el paso, si eran enemigos entonces los atacarían pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver caer a la hermana de Naruto frente a ellos.

-No pensabas dejarme ¿o sí Naru-chan? – el rubio movió frenéticamente su cabeza para negarlo y sonrió.

-Entonces andando dattebayo! – su humor característico rodeo el ambiente y la tensión había desaparecido, todos caminaban en silencio y tanto Sai, Sakura y Naruto se encargaron de bombardear a la chica con una infinidad de preguntas sobre lo que le había ocurrido.

Itachi caminaba pasos más atrás pues no quería ser detectado por la chica, observó a Sakura y luego a su hermano, diablos, había olvidado su misión por ella; se pasó una mano por la cara y relajó los músculos, pensar, eso era lo que tenía que hacer, aún le quedaban diez meses para hacerlo y estaba seguro que podría.

Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar a Karin, tenía que proteger a Sakura a como diera lugar, el problema era ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que la chica lo notase siquiera? Las cosas no estaban de su parte, al menos por ahora, escuchó un suave murmullo y se acercó para toparse con una niña que según sus cálculos, no pasaría de los nueve años, tenía el cabello lacio negro con mechas plateadas, una diadema blanca, vestido blanco y zapatillas de igual color, su piel era pálido y poseía una enorme e inocente sonrisa pero lo más sorprendente eran sus pupilas rasgadas doradas.

-Hola – saludó la niña como si nada mientras terminaba de cortar las flores, el pelinegro casi se muere otra vez, pero de un infarto al notar que lo veía. Tragó asustado y dio unos pasos atrás, la niña notó sus movimientos y se levanto sin dejar de sonreír.

-No te asustes, tú eres parecido a mí – Itachi parpadeó confundido y se hizo para atrás, esa niña no podía hablar en serio, estaba soñando, teniendo una pesadilla, algo pero no era real.

-Hey cuidado – se viró asustado ante la queja y observó como una niña de la misma edad que la anterior se sacudía el vestido de color celeste, arreglo su diadema celeste y lo miró curiosa, tenía el cabello lacio negro-azulado con mechas fucsia, sus ojos eran iguales a las de la otra niña.

Escuchó la suave risa de la primera niña y con el rabillo del ojo la observó, la vio acercarse a él y con delicadeza le tomó la mano.

-Tú estás vagando entre la vida y la muerte – aseguró la de mechas fucsia mientras se acomodaba su otro lado y tomaba su mano, sintió que comenzaban a caminar mientras tiraban de él, en tan solo diez horas, todo lo que suponía sería una misión tranquila acababa de complicarse, primero porque Alexis lo podía ver y ella no sabía que estaba muerto, segundo, esas baratijas no servían y tercero porque no sabían quienes eran esas niñas y ellas parecían conocerlo bien.

-¿Quiénes son? – Ambas se detuvieron de golpe y se vieron entre ellas como pensando en si le decían o no.

-A mi simplemente dime Hika-chan – indicó la de puntas plateadas mientras le sonreía amistosamente.

-A mi puedes llamarme Kari-chan – indicó la otra con un poco de timidez, aunque esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – tenía preguntas y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con la duda. Las niñas se vieron nuevamente entre ellas y luego a él, parecía ser que el tema les incomodaba un poco.

-No estamos seguras – Hika-chan no parecía estar mintiendo y algo dentro de su ser le indico que aunque no fuera parte de la misión él tenía que ayudarlas, de alguna forma, de alguna manera lo haría.

-Solo sabemos que debemos encontrar algo importante pero no más – Kari-chan levo los hombros, Itachi se preguntó si ellas habían muerto de alguna manera por medio de la cual habían quedado traumadas y por eso no recordaban.

-Pero te vamos a ayudar – de acuerdo, tiempo fuera, aquello si era extraño, como es que lo ayudarían si él ni siquiera les había dicho que hacía ahí, bien podría ser que hubiese dejado pendiente algo o que estuviera penando, no precisamente porque tenía que cumplir con algo.

-Digamos que sabemos que haces aquí y cual es tu misión.

-Somos como tus senseis – indicó divertida Hika-chan ante la molestia de Itachi, Kari-chan por su parte se limito a observar a su alrededor y sin darle mayor importancia los observo a ambos enfrascados en una pelea entre si eran o no sus maestras.

-Te comento que te dejaron – el comentario logró atraer completamente la atención de Itachi que mentalmente se regaño por estar peleando con una niña temas como esos, corrió como poseso desapareciendo rápidamente entre el ramaje. Ambas chicas se vieron y luego levaron los hombros, un remolino y un rayo atravesaron los árboles y para cuando el mayor de los Uchiha se percato, ambas corrían a lado de él.

-Esas cosas si funcionan pero tu no las sabes usar – frunció el seño y maldijo para sí al comprender las palabras de las chicas, las observo de reojo y continuó su camino, algo le decía que a partir de ahora las cosas empeorarían, talvez ayudarían pero le gustaría saber ¿a costa de que?

Los ubicó rápidamente y se detuvo atrás, las niñas lo vieron extrañadas y luego a la mayor de las mujeres, sus mentes procesaron la información y comprendieron su acción, bastante aceptable dada la situación.

-Toma mi mano – indicó Kari-chan mientras lo hacía caminar hasta Sasuke, observó que Hika-chan colocaba su mano en la espalda de Alexis y estaba continuaban platicando y caminando como si nada.

-Bien, si tienes planeado hacer algo hazlo – indico la pelifucsia al tiempo que lo dejaba al lado de su hermano, hacer algo, eso era difícil realmente, con tanto que había ocurrido, les costaba pensar, notó un claro y se adentro un poco dentro de la mente de Sasuke, solo tenía que hacer algunos ajustes y estaría listo.

-Tengo sed – musitó Naruto logrando hacer que Itachi se fuera de bruces, el que tenía que haber dicho aquello era su hermano no él, el equipo decidió ir al claro y descansar un poco, aprovechando la ocasión Kakashi se apartó para poder culturizarse un poco más con su educativo libro, Naruto y Alexis se encargaron de recoger fruta y Sai quedo de juntar leña, dejando con esto a Sasuke y Sakura completamente solos.

-Te ves bien – el incómodo silencio había sido roto por el comentario de Sasuke, Sakura se sonrojo inmediatamente y sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero tono rosa.

-Por ser tú – el comentario había sido de una manera que talvez no daban el mensaje que se quería, Sakura frunció los labios y apretó los puños ¿Qué se suponía que había querido decirle? Lo observó completamente molesta pero él parecía no darse por enterado.

-Tú también aunque prefiero a Sai – la ira la gobernaba y si él estaba en esas, ella también, no se iba a dejar de él. Itachi pasó una mano por su rostro y pidió paciencia, Sasuke definitivamente tenía el orgullo más grande que el suyo. Y vaya que el comentario lastimo el ego de Sasuke.

-Por favor, esa cosa no es pero ni la quinta parte de lo que soy yo – contrarrestó molesto.

-Ya quisieras Sasuke, al menos él no nos traicionó – bien, aquello había dolido y bastante pero no podía contrariarla, tenía razón aunque jamás de los jamases lo aceptara.

-Y tú sigues siendo una molestia – el recuerdo de aquel adjetivo la hizo sentir su corazón quebrar, bajo la mirada, esa palabra la odiaba como en algún momento había odiado a los Akatsuki y Sasuke lo notó, sabía que había metido la había metido hasta el fondo.

-Tú hermano es bruto – confirmo Kari-chan al ver por donde iba la cosa, Hika-chan sonrió divertida y asintió al comentario de la otra niña.

-Ya lo creo – respondió el pelinegro, su hermano era realmente un casanovas.

-Espera – la detuvo de un brazo cuando notó las intenciones de la chica de alejarse, se miraron fijamente y Sakura bajo la vista, ya no quería sufrir por él, ya estaba harta, cansada. Sintió que él la encerraba en un abrazo posesivo pero sutil y aspiro sin así desearlo el aroma varonil que despedía, era realmente embriagador y la seguridad que sentía de estar así era única.

-Eres una molestia pero me gusta que seas así – el corazón de Sakura parecía estallar de alegría y lo hubiera hecho si hubiera tenido doce años pero ahora no era así, estaba feliz pero ahora el que sufriría no sería ella, no se las pondría fáciles, él tendría que pagar por cada una de las lágrimas que derramó por su ausencia.

La obligó a verlo y aprovecho para capturar sus labios con los de él, a pesar de ofrecer cierta reticencia al principio, poco a poco los hábiles movimientos del chico la hicieron corresponder con el mismo sentimiento que él profesaba; estaban solos, ya que más daba.

-Talvez no sea tan tonto – corrigió Hika-chan al ver como había acabado lo que probablemente hubiese sido una batalla épica.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**¿Me extrañaron? Jajaja bueno, para que vean que no me olvido de ustedes, traje este nuevo capítulo, bastante largo a mi gusto y con total esperanza de que les agrade.**

**Alexis ve a Itachi, lo cual supone un gran problema para el chico que deberá lidiar con eso y el "don" de Sakura, además dos nuevas chicas que vienen querer "ayudar" a nuestro guapo chico con su misión pero la verdadera pregunta en todo esto es ¿Realmente lo ayudarán o empeorarán las cosas?**

**El personaje de Hika-chan es una y exclusivamente de KAZEKAGE KARASU mientras que Kari-chan es de mi autoría.**

**El encendedor al parecer es peor contrincante que la cañita, ya ven lo que le hizo al pobre, el encuentro entre Naruto y Alexis era lo que realmente me quitaba el sueño, intente hacerlo dramático pero no cursi, espero haberlo logrado.**

**Ya lo he dicho antes Karin no es ni será santo de mi devoción y por lo mismo tampoco la odio, extraño pero cierto. La parte de la pelea entre Itachi y cañita fue bastante acepta y me agrada, espero que el encendedor ahora pase a ser admirado de igual manera.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, sus palabras son realmente animadoras: **_L.I.T, Harlett, Haro kzoids, kaoru-uchiha, ponihina-chan, setsuna17, Ariane de Virgo, Shadow Noir Wing (__**Gracias nuevamente por prestarme a Alexis)**__, CeReZita-Chan, Miki (__**esta vez Naruto no interrumpió**__), AkAnE-xAn, natsumy black y Alexandra…_

**Muchas gracias a todas y no desesperen, tratare de tener a tiempo el siguiente capítulo. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Matta ne!**


End file.
